Vérités et Mensonges
by Mar1ann3
Summary: Le prince Loam, fils de la reine Eadlyn et du prince consort Eikko, vient d'atteindre la majorité. Encore célibataire, il décide donc d'organiser une Sélection. Une Sélection à laquelle Améthyste Corindon ne veut vraiment pas participer. Celle-ci ayant une peur bleue de la popularité. Une peur qu'elle devra vivre quotidiennement, maintenant qu'elle est une des Sélectionnées...
1. Chapitre 1 : La Sélection

**Voici une fanfiction sur une série de livres que j'adore en ce moment: la Sélection.**

 **Parce que, à force d'espérer que le film sorte, j'ai décider de m'en créer un.**

 **Alors voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer!**

* * *

 **L'univers appartient à Kiera Cass, mais pas l'histoire ni les personnages principaux. (Seulement la famille royale, excepté le prince et ses frères et sœurs, appartient à l'auteure.)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1: La Sélection**

* * *

\- Ce soir, c'est le Bulletin, tu restes avec nous, ma chérie? me demanda ma mère.

\- Bien sûr.

Je ne savais pas trop à quelle réponse elle s'attendait… Je ne lui disais jamais non pour deux raisons. La première, je me sentirais trop mal de sortir avec des amis au lieu de passer du temps avec ma famille. La deuxième, je n'avais pas d'amis. J'étais plutôt solitaire. Et j'aimais ça. Je préférais de loin passer la soirée avec un bon bouquin que d'aller papoter avec des personnes impertinentes. Et disons que la plupart des gens de mon âge étaient impertinents. De plus, personne ne venait vers moi, car je n'étais pas du tout attirante. En fait, j'étais plutôt jolie même, c'est simplement que je cachais tout ça sous des vêtements masculins beaucoup trop grands pour moi. Parce que je n'aimais pas l'attention. Point. Malheureusement, ma mère n'était pas d'accord avec mon choix. « Amé, cesse de cacher ta magnifique silhouette derrière ces guenilles! » ou bien « Amé, enlèves moi cette casquette, on ne voit même plus ton visage! » étaient des phrases qui faisaient parties de mon quotidien. Oui, j'avais une belle taille et des formes là où il le fallait, oui mes beaux cheveux noir encadraient parfaitement mon visage innocent et mettaient ma peau pâle en valeur, mais je ne voulais pas de tout ça… Je voulais seulement être Améthyste, une artiste dans l'âme et une lectrice passionnée qui rêvait de devenir auteure. Pas une fille magnifique qui attirerait plein de gens qui ne s'intéressait qu'à son physique…

\- Amé, le repas est prêt, me dit mon père.

\- J'arrive.

Je fermai mon livre à contrecœur et allai m'asseoir à la table, afin de déguster un bon souper en famille. Nous passâmes la soirée à discuter. Comme d'habitude, ma mère tenta de me convaincre de changer de physique, mon père lui disait que ça n'avait pas d'importance, et moi, je leur parlais de tous mes rêves les plus fous. Malheureusement, ils risquaient de ne rester que des rêves, puisque nous étions pauvres. Et quand on est pauvre, on dit adieu aux études, et par conséquent, à tout avenir dans lequel je serais heureuse. Comment devenir photographe si l'on n'a jamais fait d'études. Ou peintre? Ou Auteure… Bien sûr, je pouvais vendre mes œuvres, mais pour une somme ridicule.

Pendant que je me morfondais sur mon sort – comme à l'habitude- en mangeant, ma mère se précipita vers notre minuscule télévision afin de mieux écouter le bulletin. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'elle adorait de cette émission, qui était plutôt ennuyante, avouons-le, mais je savais qu'elle ne la ratait jamais. Alors que Jespa Mondini animait comme toujours avec son habituel charisme, il dit quelque chose d'inattendu.

\- Chers citoyens d'Illea, j'ai l'immense plaisir ce soir de vous apprendre que le prince Loam a une annonce à vous faire! Votre Altesse…

\- Merci, Jespa! bonsoir Illea! Comme vous le savez sans doute tous, j'ai atteint la majorité très récemment. Puisque je suis encore célibataire et que je dois me trouver une femme pour régner à mes côtés, j'ai décidé d'organiser ma propre Sélection. Je sais que depuis le règne de mes grands-parents, ce n'est plus une obligation. Par contre, vu le niveau de réussite des sélections précédentes, j'ai décidé de me lancer! Alors toutes les jeunes filles âgées entre 16 et 20 ans recevront bientôt une lettre à ce sujet. Merci beaucoup!

\- Merci, votre Altesse. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous bonne soirée, conclua Jespa.

Dès que le Bulletin fût fini, ma mère se retourna vers moi, le sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- Non.

\- Voyons Amé… C'est la chance d'une vie! Ne me dit pas que tu ne trouves pas le Prince de ton goût! Je ne te croirais pas! C'est le portait craché du prince consort Eikko! me lança ma mère.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu trouves le prince consort de ton goût que c'est le cas pour tout le monde.

Je me levai du bond, et me dirigeai vers ma chambre, furieuse.

\- Amé, attends! cria ma mère.

\- Chérie, laisses-la respirer… tente mon père.

Je claquai la porte de ma chambre et me lançai sur mon lit. Pourquoi serais-je obligée de faire ça? Je croyais que depuis qu'Illea était devenue une monarchie constitutionnelle, les droits de l'homme étaient mieux établis. Je n'étais pas obligée de m'inscrire, non? Si? Je passai la soirée à ruminer la réaction de ma mère et finit par m'endormir ainsi.

En me réveillant ce matin, je descendis à la cuisine pour regarder s'il restait un peu de nourriture dans le frigo – en passant, il n'y en avait pas- lorsque ma mère m'interpella.

\- Améééé! Regardes ce que nous avons reçu ce matin! cria ma mère, folle de joie.

Elle me colla une enveloppe sur le visage. J'en avais déduis que c'était la fameuse lettre dont le Prince avait parlé. Je n'eus même pas le temps de lire sur l'enveloppe que ma mère l'avait déjà ouverte. Elle s'assit en face de moi, et commença sa lecture.

\- Le dernier recensement porte à notre connaissance qu'une jeune fille célibataire, dont l'âge oscille ente seize et vingt ans, réside actuellement dans votre foyer. Nous nous permettons de vous signaler une occasion unique de participer à l'Histoire de cette grande nation qu'est Illea. Notre prince bien-aimé, Loam Schreave, a atteint la majorité ce mois-ci. Au seuil de cette nouvelle phase de sa vie, il espère fonder une famille avec une épouse loyale originaire de notre beau pays. Si votre fille, sœur ou pupille souhaite embrasser son destin en tant qu'épouse du prince et princesse d'Illea, n'hésitez pas à remplir le formulaire ci-joint que vous retournerez, dûment complété, au bureau administratif de votre province. Dans chaque zone géographique, un tirage au sort désignera la jeune fille qui aura le privilège de rencontrer le prince.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, je te dis…

\- Attends, ce n'est pas fini! « Les candidates désignées par tirage au sort seront logées au cœur même du palais royal, à Angeles, pendant toute la durée de leur séjour. La famille de chaque candidate recevra une compensation généreuse pour services rendus à la couronne. »

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que tantôt.

\- Amé, voyons. Pourquoi tu ne veux. Premièrement, tu pourrais rencontrer le prince, et éventuellement, te marier avec lui. Et deuxièmement, nous recevrions de l'argent! En plus, même si tu t'inscris, ça ne veut pas dire que tu seras pigée.

\- Peut-être, mais si je le suis. Je ne veux vraiment pas y aller maman. C'est trop pour moi… Peux-tu essayer de comprendre, s'il te plaît?

Je partis en trombe dehors, en direction de la bibliothèque municipale. Non mais, pour qui elle se prenait à vouloir tout contrôler comme ça! C'était encore de ma vie qu'il s'agissait, si je ne me trompais pas!

Le temps d'arriver, j'avais réussi à me calmer un peu, et je pus me choisir un livre soigneusement. C'est alors que je reçu une petite tape sur l'épaule. Je me retournai et remarqua qu'Adalène me regardait.

\- Salut, lançai-je.

\- Ça ne va pas fort à ce que je vois…

\- Ma mère veut que je m'inscrive à la Sélection. Pas moi.

\- Ah. Je vois. Mais, pourquoi?

\- Je ne veux pas avoir toute cette attention. Je ne veux pas passer à la télévision.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu détestais ça! En tout cas, moi je me suis inscrite! On ne sait jamais!

Honnêtement, sur le plan physique, elle n'aurait sûrement pas rentré dans les critères du prince : Ronde, cheveux ternes, dents croches, très petite… Par contre, lorsqu'on connaissait sa personnalité, cette fille est la plus belle de toutes. C'est surtout pour ça que j'aimais traîner avec elle, c'était simple. Léger. Puis, elle me ressemblait un peu, côté caractère. Mais je ne dirais pas que nous sommes amies. On se parlait peu des choses importantes, nos conversations tournaient surtout autour des livres.

\- Tu as bien raison…

Je rentrai chez pour moi le souper. Mes parents m'attendaient de pied ferme à la porte.

\- Amé, je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir plus écouté. Je vais essayer de plus te comprendre à l'avenir.

Cela sonnait faux dans sa bouche. Je savais pertinemment que c'est mon père qui lui avait dit de dit ça. Mais je fis semblant de la croire et nous passâmes une belle soirée, comme à l'habitude. Puis les journées défilaient sans qu'elle me parle de la Sélection. C'était plutôt bon signe.

Le soir où les sélectionnées allaient être annoncées, quelques voisins plus pauvres que nous s'étaient retrouvés assis dans notre salon pour assister au Bulletin. On leur avait laissé le canapé puisqu'ils n'en avaient pas, et nous nous étions retrouvés sur le tapis. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas trop, j'étais habituée. Chaque fois qu'il y avait des annonces importantes, c'était la même chose.

L'emblème national apparut à l'écran et l'hymne commence à jouer. Puis ensuite, la reine Eadlyn parla de sujets ennuyeux (comme le budget, les traités de paix…). C'est alors que nous vîmes Jespa Montini s'avancer devant la caméra.

\- Bonjour Illea, ce soir, c'est LE soir tant attendu, c'est alors que je vais laisser la place au prince Loam, pour le fameux tirage au sort.

\- Cette année, ce sera différent des précédentes, je ferai le tirage ici-même, et maintenant. Alors… Je commence…

\- Mlle Zaya Dunghrey, du Kent. Mlle Justine Fathley, de Whites. Mlle Kellie Osbourne, de Waverly. Mlle Andrea Callos, de Panama. Mlle Beah Gerger, de Likely. Mlle Améthyste Corindon, de Labrador.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. C'était mon nom que le prince venait de dire.

* * *

 **Donc...**

 **Vivement la suite?**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le Départ

**Alors, voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'ai fais vite, hein?!**

 **RÉPONSE AU COMMENTAIRE**

 **Sylea** : Merci beaucoup! Haha, je m'espérais un peu plus discrète, mais bon, c'est pas trop grave! :') Et pour Améthyste, je suis vraiment contente de voir ce que tu penses d'elle! C'est toujours un de mes défis de permettre à mes lecteurs de s'identifier à mes personnages! Et pour Loam, je vais te laisser dans le suspense pendant un petit moment... :P Mais, merci beaucoup de me lire! :D

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Le Départ**

* * *

\- Mlle Améthyste Corindon, de Labrador

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. C'était mon nom que le prince venait de dire. Je vis tous les gens présents dans mon salon se lever et venir me féliciter. Une jeune fille me serra dans ses bras, un homme me donna une tape d'encouragement. Mais moi, je ne voulais pas de tout ça. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un poil depuis cette nouvelle. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je ne VOULAIS pas y croire. Comment mon nom avait-il pu se retrouver là? Je ne m'étais même pas inscrite. Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de mes yeux. C'est à ce moment que mon père décida enfin d'agir.

\- Tout le monde sort de la maison. Tout de suite, ordonna-t-il.

Plusieurs personnes marmonnèrent leur mécontentement, mais personne n'oserait tenir tête à mon père : puisqu'il était d'une nature douce, dès qu'il se fâchait, on savait que ça allait barder. Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, mon père se tourna vers ma mère.

\- Marissa, tu nous expliques?

Ma mère déglutit. Je remarquai que la sueur commença à couler le long de ses tempes. Elle me lança un regard pour me faire comprendre qu'elle voulait que je l'aide à se sortir de cette situation. Elle pouvait toujours rêver!

\- Je me suis dit que… Sûrement qu'Améthyste regretterait de ne pas s'être inscrite… Donc, je l'ai fait pour elle. Tu comprends, Sufrick, je… tenta-t-elle lorsque mon père l'interrompa.

\- Marissa, notre fille ne voulait PAS s'inscrire. Elle te l'a dit de mainte fois. Je croyais même que tu avais fini par comprendre que c'est TON rêve, pas le sien! cria mon père, Tu as vu dans quel état elle est? Tout ça, c'est de TA faute! Maintenant, elle n'a plus le choix : elle doit faire la Sélection!

\- Mais Sufrick…

Je ne voulais pas entendre la suite : je me dirigeai au pas de course dans ma chambre, mon refuge. Jamais personne ne venait ici sans ma permission. C'était surtout pour cela que j'aimais tant être ici. J'entendis un téléphone sonner, et ma mère répondre. C'est à ce moment précis que j'éclatai en sanglots.

Quelques jours plus tard, un homme vint chez moi pour me parler. Je ne sais pas de quoi exactement, mais ma mère m'avait demandé de descendre pour le rencontrer. C'était la première fois que je descendais de ma chambre depuis l'annonce. J'avais décidé de ne pas m'arranger pour le rencontrer, question de montrer que je n'étais pas intéressé par la sélection. Malheureusement, il ne pris même pas attention à mon physique.

\- Mademoiselle Corindon, commença-t-il, si je peux me permettre, pouvons-nous aller nous installer à la table?

\- Oui, pas de problème, dit ma mère, très heureuse.

Ma mère nous conduisit à la table. L'homme sortit de son sac plusieurs documents ainsi qu'un contenant et un crayon.

\- Avant de commencer, je vous prierais de nous laisser seul, madame Corindon.

\- Euh… Oui, bien sûr… lâche mollement ma mère, avant de partir, déçue.

\- Parfait, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous communiquez.

\- Parfait.

\- Alors, pour commencer, puisque j'en déduis que vous avez un faible revenu, voici des vitamines, dit-il en me tendant un flacon. Pour le temps que vous ne serez pas au palais, vous devrez en prendre chaque jour, pour combler le manque de nourriture.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Ici, j'ai votre dossier médical. Je vois bien que vous êtes en bonne santé, excepté que vous faites de l'anémie. Cependant, avec les vitamines et l'alimentation que vous aurez au palais, cela sera vite guéri.

\- Je vois.

\- Je sais bien que c'est une question indiscrète, mais je dois en avoir la validité. Êtes-vous encore vierge?

\- En effet, c'est très indiscret, monsieur.

\- Je le sais bien, mais nous devons absolument avoir la preuve, car cela est très important pour la famille royale.

\- Oui, je le suis encore, marmonnai-je, gênée.

\- Parfait. Alors passons aux règlements. Je vais vous réciter l'entièreté de ce document. « Vous avez l'interdiction de quitter le palais de votre propre chef. Seul le prince est habilité à vous congédier. La reine et le prince consort eux-mêmes ne peuvent vous renvoyer chez vous. Ils peuvent, certes, donnez leur avis au prince, mais Son Altesse a toujours le dernier mot. » « Vous n'avez pas voix au chapitre quant aux audiences que vous consentira le prince. S'il souhaite vous voir en tête à tête, il en prendra seul l'initiative. Il vous est interdit de le solliciter vous-même. » « Personne ne peut vous obliger à sympathiser avec les autres les autres candidates, mais il vous est formellement interdit de leur porter préjudice sur le plan physique ou moral. S'il s'avère que vous avez porté la main sur une concurrente, que vous l'importunez, que vous avez tenté de ternir la relation qu'elle entretient avec le prince, Son Altesse décidera si vous êtes digne ou non de poursuivre la compétition » « Sentimentalement, vous serez liée au prince Loam, et à lui seul. Si l'on vous surprend à correspondre avec un jeune homme à l'extérieur du palais, ou en conversation intime avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce comportement sera considéré comme une haute trahison – et passible de peine de mort. Cependant, le prince veut ajouter que cette règle s'applique seulement au cas où le prince n'a pas donné sa bénédiction. » « Si vous enfreignez l'une des lois en vigueur à Illea, quelle qu'elle soit, vous subirez le châtiment envisagés par les tribunaux. N'oubliez jamais : votre nouveau statut ne vous place pas au-dessus des lois. » « Vous porterez les vêtements et consommerez la nourriture fournie par le palais. C'est une mesure de sécurité sur laquelle nous sommes très stricts. »

Je grimaçai. Merde. Je n'allais plus pouvoir porter mes chandails et mes pantalons. Ma mère sera contente.

\- «Le vendredi, vous assisterez au tournage du bulletin du Capitole. Il pourra arriver que des équipes de télévision et des photographes soient admis à l'intérieur du palais. Vous serez tenue de rester courtoise et coopérative.» Nous vous préviendrons à l'avance.

Je déglutis. Ça, c'est la règle qui m'inquiétait le plus. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais faire pour la respecter. Quoique ce n'était pas plus grave si je ne la respectait pas : je pourrai rentrer plus vite chez moi!

\- « Pour chaque semaine que vous passerez au palais, votre famille recevra un dédommagement. Je vais vous laisser le premier chèque avant de partir. Par ailleurs, si d'aventure vous deviez quitter la Sélection en cours de route, des intermédiaires vous aideront à négocier le retour à une vie normale. » « Si vous accédez aux dix dernières places, vous intégrez automatiquement l'Élite et une formation spéciale vous apprendra en quoi consistent le quotidien et les responsabilités d'une Altesse royale. Ce sont des informations confidentielles qui vous serons transmises en temps utile. » « Si le prince vous propose une activité, vous devez accepter. Peu importe la nature de l'activité en question. Dîner, promenade, baisers – voire plus. Ne le repoussez pas, sous aucun prétexte. »

\- Excusez-moi… Qu'avez-vous dit?

\- La dernière règle, vous voulez dire?

\- Exactement. je peinai à prononcer cela.

\- C'est une règle qui est en vigueur depuis bien longtemps… Mais connaissant le prince, je sais pertinemment qu'il ne s'en servira pas à de mauvaises fins.

\- Parfait… marmonnai-je.

\- Alors, si vous acceptez l'intégralité de ces règles, veuillez signer juste ici.

Je pris lentement le stylo qu'il me tendait et j'apposai ma signature au bas de la page. C'était fait. Je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort. Le monsieur se leva, ramassa ses documents, me sera la main, puis partit. Mais c'était officiel : la Sélection commençait dans deux jours.

Je montai dans ma chambre, dans l'intention de préparer mon sac de voyage. J'essayai de fourrer mon t-shirt et mon pantalon préféré dedans, même s'il ne faisait pas vraiment « princesse ». Sans oublier ma précieuse casquette, avec laquelle j'allais pouvoir lire dehors sans être aveuglée. Puis mes livres préférés. Bon, peut-être un seul de mes livres préférés. C'était pendant que je me résignais à devoir aller là-bas qu'on cogna à ma porte

\- Oui? demandai-je.

\- C'est moi, annonça ma mère, est-ce que je peux rentrer?

\- Oui, dis-je froidement

Ma mère rentra et s'assit sur mon livre dans un silence. Je m'assis aussi, attendant lance la conversation. Cependant, elle ne le fit pas. Elle prit plutôt mon sac et entreprit de mieux placer mes choses, de manière à ce que je puisse emmener plus de choses. Puis elle enleva le bracelet que mon père lui avait donné lors de leur premier rendez-vous, et l'attacha à moi poignet.

\- Pourquoi? demandai-je.

\- Pour te porter chance, lâcha-t-elle, tout simplement.

\- Merci, marmonnai-je.

\- Tu sais, Amé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, c'est même le contraire… Je voulais bien faire… Je me disais que tu regretterais peut-être avec le temps, ou bien que tu étais trop timide pour le faire… Je voulais tellement que tu t'inscrives que j'ai fini par me convaincre que tu le voulais aussi… J'ai pris mes rêves pour la réalité… Et j'en suis vraiment désolé…

Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère si coupable. C'était la première fois que je la voyais sincère en disant des mots d'excuses, alors je la pardonnai aussitôt. Je lui fis un énorme câlin, et elle me le rendit. Elle caressa mes cheveux comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis quatre ans, soit depuis que j'avais treize ans. Je relevai la tête pour lui poser une question qui me taraudait l'esprit depuis quelques jours.

\- Dis… Comment tu as fait pour m'inscrire? Il fallait donner les mesures, les champs d'intérêts et prendre une photo au bureau administratif…

\- En fait… J'ai été te mesurer durant ton sommeil... Les champs d'intérêts, facile : tu en parlais à chaque repas! Puis la photo… En fait, j'ai fait croire que tu étais malade et que tu ne pouvais pas te pointer, donc je leur ai remis une des seules photos où tu ressembles à une fille : celle de ta fête.

J'ouvrai la bouche de stupeur. Elle s'était donné à fond là-dedans! Jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable de ça!

\- Et ils ont gobés ton histoire? demandai-je, sceptique.

\- Tout à fait, rigola-t-elle, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi! Peut-être que c'est ma crise de larmes lorsqu'ils m'ont dit que ça ne marcherait pas qui les ont convaincus…

\- Maman! criai-je, abasourdie

\- Quoi? rigola-t-elle

Nous nous mîmes à rire de bon cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte pour préparer le souper. Les deux jours passèrent à une vitesse folle. Le jour J arriva bien plus vite que prévu…

Ce matin-là, à mon désespoir, j'avais dû enfiler la tenue de Sélectionnée, soit un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche et la fleur de ma province dans les cheveux. De plus, je m'obstinais à vouloir garder ma casquette malgré les supplications de ma mère pour « dévoiler sous le grand jour mon beau visage ». Non merci.

Nous partîmes tous les trois vers l'aéroport, où je savais que le maire nous attendait, ainsi que la moitié de la population, probablement… Cependant, lorsque je descendis de l'automobile qu'on nous avait prêté, je remarquai qu'il y avait peu de monde, ce qui me rassura. Bon, c'était probablement parce qu'il n'était que 4h du matin, mais toujours est-il qu'il y avait peu de gens. Au moins, je reconnus Adalène dans la masse, et cela me réchauffa le cœur. Comme quoi, entre sœurs de lecture, on se soutient.

\- Hey ma petite, veux-tu faire un discours? me demanda le maire.

Je figeai sur place, incapable de répondre. Ce fût mon père qui répondu que non, je ne pouvais pas, parce que j'étais trop stressée. Alors le maire commença un petit monologue ennuyeux, pour finir par me souhaiter bonne chance. Je fis un dernier au revoir à ma famille et entra dans l'avion. Je remarquai alors que je n'étais pas seule. Il y avait trois déjà assises dans l'avion.

\- Bonjour! Moi c'est Kellie, et toi? me demanda-t-elle, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

\- Améthyste, répondis-je en allant m'asseoir un peu à l'écart.

\- Quel joli nom! Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est toi qui viens de Labrador?

Je lui fît signe que oui.

\- Moi, je viens de Waverly! Elle (elle pointa une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus et à la peau pâle qui ressemblait traits pour traits à une poupée de porcelaine. Elle m'avait l'air de quelqu'un de confiance.), c'est Ivy, de Hansport, et l'autre là-bas (elle me montra une fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs au regard perçant qui me mettait mal à l'aise), c'est Sasha, de Lakedon.

Elles me firent un signe de la main, que je leur rendis. Ensuite, je pris un de mes livres et je me perdis dans ma lecture, pour oublier tous mes soucis. Je voyais bien que Kellie essayait de faire la conversation, mais personne ne semblait vouloir participer. Elle finit donc par abandonner. Le reste du trajet s'effectua donc en silence.

Après un certain moment, une dame vint réveiller Sasha et Kellie, pour finalement nous annoncer que nous arrivions bientôt. Toutes les filles se ruèrent vers mon hublot, qui montrait exactement l'endroit où serait le palais. Après un moment, nous commençâmes enfin à l'apercevoir. Son architecture était magnifique : je n'en revenais! J'allais vivre dans cette somptueuse demeure. Nous étions sur le point d'atterrir lorsque je remarqua la foule de gens qui nous attendait. Le stress commença à me gagner, et ça dût paraître car Kellie me prit la main, pour me rassurer.

\- Bonjour les filles, je me présente : Eva. Je resterai avec vous jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez au palais, où vous serez sous la supervision d'une de nos anciennes reines, America Schreave. Celle-ci nous fait cet immense honneur, et vous devez en être consciente. C'est bien compris?

Toutes les quatre, nous hochions vigoureusement la tête. Être avec la reine mère, waouh! Nous descendîmes de l'avion et nous dirigeâmes vers la limousine. Par contre, ce trajet fût encadré de fans. Je savais pertinemment que j'aurais de la difficulté à le traverser. Heureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas la seule à qui la célébrité n'avait pas monté à la tête, Sasha et moi marchâmes sans nous arrêter, alors que les deux autres passèrent près d'un quart d'heure avec le public. Lorsqu'elles eurent finies, nous partîmes en direction du château, que je voyais aisément d'où j'étais. Durant le trajet, je remarquai que plusieurs personnes s'étaient postés ici et là avec des affiches sur laquelle était écrit le nom de leur Sélectionnées préférée. Je dirais qu'il y en avait beaucoup avec le nom de Kellie et d'Ivy, et un peu moins avec celui de Sasha. Et aucune avec le mien. Ça me rassurait un peu de voir que je pourrais rester dans l'ombre.

Après trois quart d'heure de voiture, nous arrivâmes enfin au palais. Le chauffeur vint nous ouvrir et nous restâmes toutes les quatre, là, à regarder le château comme si c'était la plus belle chose du monde.

\- Place au relooking, les filles! lança Eva.

* * *

 **Je ne savais pas comment finir le chapitre...**

 **Mais bon, ce n'est pas trop grave, il est bon quand même ;)**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaiiiine!**


	3. Chapitre 3: Le relooking

**Enfin, nous y voilàa, le troisième chapiiiitre!**

 **Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, alors je ne vais rien dire. :"**

 **RÉPONSE AU COMMENTAIRE**

 **Sylea: Haha malheureusement tu as raison! (Une chance que ce n'est pas mon cas!) Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, ce n'est pas du tout son genre d'aventure préférée, je crois! Mais sinon, pour Kellie, c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air sympa! :') Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que je voulais faire d'elle! :')**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3: Le relooking**

* * *

Place au relooking, les filles! lança Eva.

Les trois Sélectionnées se mirent à glousser et à sautiller partout. Pas moi. Un relooking, ça impliquait qu'on devait changer d'apparence, n'est-ce pas? Or, je ne voulais pas changer mon physique. Je soupirai et les suivis à contrecœur. Eva nous fit faire un tour rapide du palais. Elle nous montra les pièces les plus importantes : La salle d'apparat, la salle à manger et le boudoir : l'endroit oèu nous allions être transformées en princesses.

Bon, avant que ça commence, vous devez prendre une photo pour que les téléspectateurs puissent voir le avant et le après. Allez vous assoir dans ces cabines et un responsable se chargera de vous. Quant à moi, je vous fais mon au revoir!

Nous la saluâmes et allâmes chacune dans une cabine différente. Mon responsable prit une photo de moi, puis me demanda de me rendre au poste sept. Ce que je fis. Je m'assis sur le tabouret qui s'y trouvait et attendit que quelqu'un vienne.

Ma puce! Te voilà enfin, couina un homme plutôt efféminé, ça fait une éternité que je t'attends!

Calmes-toi, Pascalo, ça ne fait que dix minutes que nous sommes arrivés… lui répondit une femme mûre qui était blasée.

Alli, va donc nous chercher une trousse de maquillage, pendant que je consulte ma cliente!

Celle-ci acquiesça et se dirigea nonchalamment vers une table au fond de la pièce.

LA TROUSSE NUMÉRO DEUX, ALLI! ajouta Pascalo. Bon, nous avons du pain sur la planche, me lança-t-il. Quel style veux-tu adopter? Femme fatale? Jeune innocente? Ça marcherait bien avec ton visage… Ou peut-être rebelle dans l'âme?

Il me dévisagea pendant un instant. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je voulais…

Peut-être un peu innocente… En fait, j'aimerais bien que ce soit léger. Je ne supporte pas vraiment le maquillage. Et pouvez-vous trouvez une façon de cacher un peu mon visage?

Il me prit la tête entre ses mains, enleva ma casquette, et encadra mon visage. Il le fixea longuement, puis déclara :

Non, ça ne va pas du tout.

Quoi? demandai-je, inquiète.

On ne peut pas cacher un si joli visage!

Mais je ne veux pas attirer l'attention!

Hum… Alors j'ai un compromis. Je te maquille comme je le souhaite, puis je te coiffe en cachant un peu ton visage. Comme ça, tu pourras décider en temps et lieu de ce que tu veux faire!

Parfait… concédai-je.

Alors, c'est parti!

Il arracha la trousse des mains d'Alli, qui venait tout juste de revenir, pour l'étendre sur une table posé à notre effet. Il regarda l'ensemble, perplexe, puis pris un crayon noir. Il commença à me maquilla lorsqu'Alli intervint.

Mam'selle, je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais puisque je dois vous vernir les ongles, vous devez choisir une couleur.

Je lui pointai un rose-beige mat qui fera très naturel sur mes ongles. Elle entreprit donc de commencer à me l'appliquer. Après une bonne demi-heure, Pascalo annonça que c'était fini. Il tourna ma chaise face au miroir, de façon à ce que je puisse voir le résultat, et me dévisagea, en attendant mon avis. Je me levai, et m'approchai du miroir. C'était moi, ça? Cette jolie fille qui se tenait devant ce miroir, mal à l'aise. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, j'avais l'air d'une fille. Et une jolie fille, en plus! Pascalo avait souligné mes yeux bleus vifs à l'aide d'un crayon noir pour les faire ressortir. Il m'avait aussi mis du mascara, mais juste assez pour que ça fasse naturel. Puis, il m'avait appliqué un rouge à lèvres mat d'une couleur plutôt naturel. Mais cela contribuait à faire ressortir mes lèvres pulpeuses. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, j'avais l'air d'une princesse. Après un bon moment à continuer de me détailler, je me retournai brusquement vers Pascalo, ce qui le fit sursauter.

On a passé un marché, tu dois maintenant me coiffer pour camoufler mon visage!

Tu n'aimes pas, c'est ça? demanda-t-il, vexé.

Oh non, c'est plutôt le contraire, même! C'est seulement que je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Et surtout pas grâce à mon physique.

Pascalo lança un regard à Alli, et ils soupirèrent tous les deux.

Je ne comprendrai jamais les jeunes d'aujourd'hui… commença Alli. Moi, quand j'étais jeune, une fille qui était jolie faisait tout pour …

Est-ce que je peux modifier ta coiffure? demanda Pascalo, en interrompant Alli.

Oui, mais j'aimerais bien garder ma longueur, si possible.

Il acquiesça et commença à me couper un toupet. Je tenais beaucoup à mes cheveux, car c'était la seule chose qui avait toujours plu à ma mère. Bien qu'elle me trouvait jolie, elle n'avait jamais été d'accord avec le fais que je n'étais pas féminine. Alors elle adorait brosser mes cheveux depuis toujours, pour compenser le reste. De ce fait, je ne les avais pratiquement jamais coupé, il tombait jusqu'à ma taille. Ma mère en était très fière,elle disait que c'était ce qui me rendait unique. « Ce n'est pas toutes les filles qui ont la chance d'avoir de si longs cheveux, et noirs, de surcroît. Souviens-toi en bien, Améthyste! »

Et voilàààà, j'ai fini!

Je me retournai vers le miroir et vit mon reflet. J'étais magnifique. Et mystérieuse. Bon, je n'en avais que l'air. Mais le résultat était parfait! Pascalo m'avait fait un toupet qui me cachait un peu les yeux et avait frisé mes cheveux assez grossièrement, pour donner un look naturel. C'était tout simplement parfait!

Pascalo! Tu n'as pas compris que je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention? Arrêtes de faire en sorte que je sois jolie, rigolai-je.

Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour être jolie, ma chérie.

Je rougis en baissant la tête. Celui-ci me releva le menton, pour qu'on voie mon « si magnifique visage ». Il me pointa une armoire et me demanda de choisir. Je l'ouvris et fut abasourdie. C'était de magnifique robe de bal. Enfin, plutôt de princesse, je dirais : aucune robe discrète. Je me voyais mal passer inaperçue habiller de cette manière. Mais j'entrepris quand même d'en choisir une. Plusieurs me plaisaient, mais il y en avait une qui m'attirait l'œil plus que les autres. Je la sortis doucement pour mieux l'admirer. Elle était d'un violet plutôt pâle, ce qui était à mon goût. Ce que je trouvais si magnifique sur cette robe, c'était tout l'amour que son couturier lui avait donné. Rien que en la regardant, on voyait qu'il y avait mît beaucoup de temps et de soin, elle était fabuleuse.

Je veux celle-ci.

Parfait!

Ils m'aidèrent à l'enfiler, puis me permirent de me regarder dans la glace. Ce que je voyais n'était plus du tout Améthyste, le garçon manqué de la ville, mais plutôt Améthyste, une jeune fille d'une beauté sans nom qui dégageait un sentiment d'innocence et de bonté. Cette robe m'allait à merveille. Elle possédait de petits manches qui me laissaient les épaules libres. Elles était faites avec un tissu plutôt transparent et léger. Puis, il y avait le buste. Il était beaucoup plus opaque et perlé de petites pierres. Il me moulait jusqu'au niveau des genoux, ou le tissus redevenait le même que sur mes manches et où il triplait de volume, pour lui donner le style tant populaire d'une robe de princesse. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était moi. Cependant, Pascalo me tira de ma rêverie.

Tiens, ma chérie. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas confortables, mais ils sont magnifiques.

Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais porter des escarpins?

Tu n'as pas le choix, ma chouette. Ici, tu ne pourrais pas porter ces choses que tu considères comme tes souliers. Tu devras porter des escarpins qui iront parfaitement avec ta tenue.

Je les enfilai en rechignant. C'était injuste. J'allais me ridiculiser, je n'avais jamais porté ça auparavant. Alli le remarqua, et me donna un petit cours pour que j'arrive à tenir en place. Ensuite, elle m'épingla une broche à mon nom sur ma poitrine.

Allez, chérie. C'est fini, tu dois maintenant retourner dans la cabine de tout à l'heure pour les photos après et la petite interview.

Quoi, une interview, déjà? Je déglutis. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais le faire. Je leur adressai un sourire crispé et alla rejoindre ma cabine. Un photographe pris un cliché, puis partit pour céder sa place à une journaliste.

Alors, mademoiselle Corindon, que pensez-vous de votre nouveau style?

C'est différent, parvins-je à articuler, difficilement.

Oui, en effet… D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, vous aviez un style plutôt tomboy, avant d'arriver ici?

Je hochai la tête. La journaliste soupira.

Vous préférez-vous ainsi? insista-t-elle

Je ne sais pas

Comment ça, vous ne savez pas? lâcha-t-elle, en perdant patiente.

Euh.. Je…

Mais bon sang, pourquoi je suis prise avec cette bonne à rien! Elle n'est même pas foutue de répondre à mes questions! hurla-t-elle.

Plusieurs têtes se retournèrent dans notre direction. Des larmes commencèrent à s'Accumuler au coin de mes yeux.

Oh… Je vois que vous vous ennuyez de votre famille, non?

Je ne lui répondis pas, en tentant de refouler mes larmes.

Ou peut-être êtes-vous en chagrin d'amour? Ça c'est déjà vu auparavant.

En voyant que je ne comptais pas lui répondre, elle poussa un énorme soupir, et partit en trombe, suivi du caméraman. Je restai assise là pendant un moment, à tenter de me calmer. Lorsque j'y parvis enfin, nous fûmes toutes appelez par une dame d'un âge un peu âgée. Ses cheveux était roux, j'imagine, mais ils avaient perdu leur éclat et commençaient à être parsemé de cheveux blancs. Malgré ses plusieurs rides, son visage était magnifique. Elle portait de pantalons blancs plutôt chic, et un tailleur bleu magnifique.

Chers demoiselles, vous voilà enfin! Je me présente, America Schreave, la reine mère. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance! Je m'occuperai de vous tout au long de votre séjour ici! Bon, allez, suivez-moi!

Elle nous traîna hors de la pièce et commença à nous faire un tour plus approfondi du palais. Puis elle nous guida à nos chambres, où notre nom était indiqué sur la porte.

Alors, voici vos chambres pour toute la durée de la Sélection. Dans celles-ci vous attendent vos chambrières. Elles seront à votre service durant la durée de la compétition, alors apprenez à les connaître et à les aimer.

Plusieurs filles soupirèrent, manifestement pas intéressées par le discours d'America.

Pour le reste de la journée, vous devrez restez dans votre chambre, afin d'éviter de croiser le prince, ce qui pourrait vous mener à une élimination, (elle gloussa) … ou pas. Pour le souper, vos bonnes veilleront à ce que vous ne soyez pas en retard. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Elle partit en direction des escaliers lorsque je me retournai vers les cris des Sélectionnées. Plusieurs hurlaient de joie à être proche d'une amie, alors que d'autre soupiraient pour la raison inverse. Pendant ce brouhaha interminable, je cherchai ma chambre, qui était heureusement dans un coin du couloir. Je pris la poignée de porte, hésitante, et l'ouvris. J'eus le souffle coupée. Ma chambre était peinte en blanche et mes meubles étaient en bois d'un aspect vieillard, sauf mon lit à baldaquin, qui était aussi couvert d'or vieilli. C'était magnifique. Puis au fond, il y avait un bureau couvert de feuilles et de crayons et un chevalet. Je m'y dirigais lorsque je tombai sur une immense bibliothèque. Je feuilletai rapidement le contenu des livres, et repris ma route. Sur mon bureau, je vis un appareil photo et poussai un petit cri, ce qui attira l'attention de trois jeunes femmes.

Mademoiselle? Oh, pardonnez-nous! Nous ne vous avions pas vu! me dit celle des trois qui paraissait la plus vieille.

Pas de problème…

Rory, continua-t-elle. Et voici Avery et Maxime.

Enchantée, leur répondis-je en souriant.

Elles esquissèrent un sourire et retournèrent toutes les trois à leurs occupations. Rory, la blonde aux yeux noirs dessinait quelque chose, installée au coin d'une mini table qu'elle partageait avec Avery, qui elle, était n train de coudre un vêtement. C'est cheveux roux ne cessaient de lui tomber sur le visage, ce qui l'agaçait beaucoup. Quant à elle, Maxime époussetait mes meubles – qui étaient déjà époussetés- avec ardeur. Elle portait des cheveux bruns assez courts qui lui donnaient un air assez masculin.

Mesdemoiselles, que faites-vous donc? leur demandai-je.

Nous travaillons, bien entendu! répondit Maxime.

Justement! Vous ne devriez pas! Nous devrions nous asseoir et apprendre à nous connaître!

Mais, et nos tâches… demanda timidement Avery.

Vous les ferez plus tard, si vous y tenez tant! Allez, lâchez ça et assoyez-vous!

Mais où voulez-vous donc que nous nous assoyons? demanda à son tour Rory.

Sur mon lit, bien sûr!

Elles s'y installèrent à contrecœur. Quant à moi, je m'assis sur la chaise du bureau et je tentai d'apprendre à les connaître, ce qu'America nous avait dit de faire et qui me semblait le plus logique. J'allais devoir les côtoyer pendant un moment, je n'avais pas trop le choix de devenir leurs amies, malgré ma gêne.

Nous passâmes un moment à discuter, jusqu'à ce qu'elles m'annoncent que c'était bientôt l'heure du souper, et qu'elles devaient donc me rafraîchir. Lorsqu'elles eurent finit, elles me conduisirent à ma porte et me souhaitèrent bonne chance, puis elles refermèrent la porte. Ne sachant pas trop où allez, je rejoignis la bande de fille qui partait vers la salle à manger. Rendues à un certain point, elles s'arrêtèrent. America nous attendaient là.

Juste avant que ça ne commence, je dois vous apprendre l'art de manger correctement un repas.

Elle esquissa une moue amusée avant de se lancer dans ce petit cours, puis après être sûre que nous ayons tout assimiler, elle nous conduit à la salle à manger.

nous y voilà. Alors, vous avez des places assignées. Trouvez-les et assoyez-vous dignement. Et en aucun cas vous ne devez parler à la famille royale sans qu'il ne vous ait abordé. Compris?

Nous hochâmes toutes la tête et entrâmes dans la pièce.

* * *

 **Tadam!**

 **J'ai vraiment du plaisir à mettre des fins bizarres! :')**

 **Bah, l'important, c'est que l'histoire soit bonne? :')**

 **Alors, je vous dis à la prochaine!**


	4. Chapitre 4 : La Rencontre

**Bonjour! Je suis de retour après... Un long moment!**

 **Je sais bien que vous ne m'attendiez plus, mais de toute manière... Ça ne m'empêchera pas de poster!**

 **Alors, voilà la suite...**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise...**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4: La rencontre**

* * *

Je fus la dernière à entrer dans la salle. Elle était immense, mais surtout magnifique. Les murs étaient couverts de motifs dorés et les arches… Majestueuses. Sidérée devant toute cette splendeur, je restai figée sur place. Kellie me donna un petit coup de coude et me lança un regard interrogateur avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place. Je décidai d'en faire de même. Je cherchai rapidement du regard ma place. Heureusement, je la trouvai facilement puisque c'était la seule chaise vide. Je m'y rendis à petit pas, et m'assis le plus discrètement possible. Au moment exact où mon postérieur avait touché la chaise, un domestique entra dans la pièce.

\- Chères demoiselles, veuillez accueillir sa Majesté, accompagné du prince consort.

Ceux-ci firent leur entrée très élégamment, et se dirigèrent vers leur table. Ils s'assirent d'un même mouvement et se regardèrent d'un air amoureux. Un regard dont je doutais un jour recevoir.

\- Chères sélectionnées… Vous ne pouvez même pas devinez à quel point je suis heureuse d'enfin avoir de la compagnie féminine! lança la reine, en rigolant.

\- Devrais-je être vexé? rigola son mari.

\- Absolument, compléta-t-elle.

Ils le lancèrent un regard complice, et le repas commença. L'ambiance était plutôt agréable, un peu comme chez moi, ce qui me réconfortait. De plus, le fait de voir toutes les candidates fraterniser comme ça me remontait le moral. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une compétition, après tout?

La soirée passa vite et la reine nous renvoya dans nos chambres, question de « se reposer avant que tout commence ». Je ne m'en plaignis pas. Lorsque j'arrivai dans ma chambre, mes chambrières m'y attendaient déjà.

\- Assoyez-vous, mademoiselle, me dit Rory, nous allons nettoyer votre visage. Ensuite, vous pourrez prendre un bain et vous mettre au lit.

Elles me démaquillèrent et Maxime me conduisit jusqu'au bain, qui dégageait une odeur délicieuse de fleur d'oranger. Je m'y glissai précautionneusement et y passai plusieurs heures, en dévorant mon roman du moment. Ensuite, Avery me brossa les cheveux et me laissa me coucher. Elles me demandèrent si je souhaitais qu'elles restent pour la nuit, mais je refusai, ayant besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Elles quittèrent et je m'endormis paisiblement dans ces magnifiques draps douillets.

Le lendemain un bruit discret me réveilla : c'était Maxime.

\- Vous ai-je réveillé, mademoiselle?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, si ce n'était pas de toi, ça aurait été le soleil! lui dis-je en m'étirant.

Maxime me fit un sourire coupable et continua ce qu'elle faisait. Je n'avais aucune envie de me lever tellement mon lit était confortable, mais je savais que je le devais. C'était le matin et je tenais absolument à peinturer la vue que j'avais de ma terrasse. Le jardin était si beau qu'il me semblait enchanté. Il y avait plein de petits chemins qui menaient un peu partout et tant de fleurs… Ça semblait tant magique! S'il y avait bien une chose que je voulais ramener chez moi, c'était cette vue.

Je pris mon chevalet, et le traîna jusque sur la terrasse. Je ramassai tout mon matériel de peinture et le calai sous mes bras et sous mon menton. J'avais bien conscience que je risquais de tout échapper, mais je refusai tout de même l'aide de mes chambrières : je ne voulais pas les déranger! Rendue à l'extérieur, j'étalai le tout sur une petite table et commençai à choisir mes couleurs. J'avais besoin d'un vert vif, ainsi que d'un rose et un violet mignon. Puis d'un jaune étincelant. Sans oublier le bleu ciel. Ça allait être une de mes plus belles toiles, et je le savais.

Cela faisait deux heures que je peinturais, et ça commençait doucement à prendre vie. J'étais concentrée sur une partie du jardin lorsque quelqu'un m'interpella.

\- Je vois. C'est donc ça, dit la voix, au loin.

Je lançai un regard dans le jardin et vis un jeune homme. Je ne le voyais pas très bien, puisqu'il était loin, mais il semblait me parler.

\- On prétend peinturer pour pouvoir mieux m'admirer. Ingénieux! lança-t-il.

\- Non mais quel culot! Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous insinuez! répondis-je, abasourdie.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et partis en trombe dans ma chambre. Non, mais vraiment, comment osait-il prétendre cela? Savait-il au moins qui j'étais. Personne n'avait le droit de parler à une Sélectionnée de cette manière!

\- Mademoiselle! Vous tombez bien! je m'apprêtais justement à venir vous chercher! me dit Avery.

\- Ah oui? Pourquoi?

\- Vous ne vous souvenez plus? Votre rencontre avec le prince Loam est dans deux heures! Il faut vous préparer! me répondit Rory.

J'allai m'installer sur la chaise devant la coiffeuse et Maxime commença à me laver le visage. Elle m'appliqua un exfoliant au sucre sous prétexte que ma peau était vraiment trop sèche.

\- Mademoiselle, quel maquillage vous plairait? me demanda Avery.

\- J'aimerais quelque chose de plutôt léger… Mais je dois avouer que j'ai un petit faible pour le rouge à lèvre mat que Pascalo a utilisé hier…

\- Pas de problème! Je m'occupe de tout!

\- Et pour votre coiffure? s'enquit Rory.

\- Comme vous voulez. En autant que ce soit naturel!

\- Parfait.

Les filles commencèrent à me pomponner pendant que Maxime me montrait plusieurs robes qu'elle m'avait confectionnées.

Une heure et demie plus tard, j'étais enfin prête. Je n'étais pas que prête, j'étais aussi sublime. J'avais choisi une robe rouge magnifique. Le haut avait un décolleté en forme de cœur, et le bas de la robe était immense, finissant par quelques fleurs rouges qui venaient chercher celle sur mon bustier. Elle était parfaite. Elle s'agençait parfaitement avec mes longs cheveux bouclés et mon maquillage naturel. J'avais vraiment l'air d'une princesse.

\- Vite mademoiselle! Vous devez partir, sinon vous serez en retard! s'inquiéta Maxime.

\- Allez, ouste! s'écria Avery avant de me fermer la porte au nez.

Je regardai autour de moi, il n'y avait encore aucune personne de prête. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où aller. Je décidai alors de m'aventurer dans le château. J'avançai dans un couloir. J'avais l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais vu - ces couloirs se ressemblaient tous-, cependant je savais que j'étais passée ici hier soir : c'était le même bibelot. Cette magnifique sculpture dorée. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'elle représentait, mais si j'usais de ma créativité, j'aurais dit un cheval.

\- Joli, n'est-ce pas? Je n'arrête pas de l'admirer depuis hier, et pourtant, je ne pourrais pas dire ce que c'est! me dit une fille d'un ton jovial. Ce devait être une des sélectionnées.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Tu n'es pas très bavarde! D'après moi, tu dois être Améthyste! Tu es la seule avec qui je n'avais pas parlé encore! Moi, c'est Ingrid! Je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin! Tu es si jolie! Tu sais, tu me fais penser à…

\- Ingrid! Améthyste! Salut! nous lança Kellie en s'intégrant dans notre conversation!

\- Coucou! Tu es ravissante, aujourd'hui! la complimenta Ingrid

\- Merci, et je te retourne le compliment! Mais n'oubliez pas, c'est une compétition! dit-elle en nous faisait un clin d'œil!

\- Allez, en direction vers la Salle d'Apparat! s'écria Ingrid!

Kellie et elle se dépêchèrent, alors que je les suivais à la traîne. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller. Je savais que je ferais mauvaise impression. Rendue à la salle, Kellie s'approcha de la porte et lâcha un petit cri.

\- Ce n'est pas sérieux!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Ingrid.

\- Ils ont changés la place du rendez-vous! C'est rendu au jardin. Nous devons nous dépêcher où nous seront vraiment en retard! Allez, vite!

Les filles se mirent à trotter-on fait ce qu'on peut avec des talons- et je les accompagnai. Je n'étais pas trop ravie de voir le prince, certes, mais de visiter le jardin… Ça, c'était bien! Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard, et bien sûr, nous étions dernières.

\- J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais! rigola America

\- Nous aussi, ajouta Kellie en rigolant.

Les filles se mirent en file et je fus à la toute fin de celle-ci. Ça ne me dérangeait pas : si j'étais dernière, ça voulait dire que j'allais pouvoir profiter du jardin plus longtemps! Un peu stressée, je commençai à jouer avec l bracelet que m'a mère m'avait offert. J'espérais qu'il me porte vraiment chance. J'en avais de besoin. J'avais toujours été incapable de parler avec les garçons : ça me gênait beaucoup trop. Alors, j'appréhendais cette rencontre. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je remarquai qu'Ingrid venait tout juste d'entrer dans le jardin. La prochaine, ça allait être moi. J'en tremblais. Surtout en sachant que c'était filmé. Pour moi, le simple fait de discuter avec le prince représentait un défi, alors le faire en étant filmée…

Quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule et je sursautai.

\- Mon dieu, tu vas bien? Tu trembles! me demanda Ingrid.

\- C'est juste le stress…

\- Je vois ça, rigola-t-elle. J'étais venue te dire que c'est à ton tour! Quand tu auras fini, viens nous rejoindre dans le Boudoir.

\- Oui, oui… marmonnai-je.

Je m'avançai vers le jardin. Je m'arrêtai au seuil du portail. C'était si beau. Toutes les couleurs me faisaient chavirer. On aurait dit un spectacle où toutes les tontes de couleurs les plus resplendissantes s'étaient présentés en même temps. Je ne savais où regarder. Je décidai donc d'avancer, rêveuse. C'est alors que je tombai sur lui, l'arrogant de tout à l'heure. Je le fixai, bouche-bée, pendant qu'il m'envoyait un sourire insolent.

\- Comme on se retrouve! lança-t-il, avec un sourire narquois. Vous êtes?

Je le regardai, sans broncher. Je n'en revenais pas. Jamais au grand jamais je ne me serais douté que le prince était comme ça. Lui qui paraît si distingué et poli à la télévision, en vrai… Il est tout simplement… Imbus de lui-même.

\- Ce n'est pas sérieux! C'est vous, le prince?

\- Oui, c'est bel et bien moi! Surprise?

\- Totalement, je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux de votre part.

Le prince fit un signe de tête négatif aux caméramans pour leur faire comprendre de ne pas nous rejoindre. Il se retourne vers moi et me regarda d'un air sévère.

\- Mademoiselle, je ne vous autorise pas à m'insulter de la sorte.

\- Et moi, _Votre Altesse_ , je ne vous autorise pas à me manquer de respect de la sorte.

Le prince me dévisagea. Il semblait chercher.

\- Vous parlez de ce matin?

\- Oui, répondis-je, en faisant une mine boudeuse.

Le prince me regarda, avec un air incrédule, puis éclata de rire. Surprise, je le regardai, puis me laissai envahir par toute la joie qu'il dégageait. Il me tendit le bras, et je m'y accrochai. On commença alors notre promenade dans le jardin.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle…

\- Améthyste.

\- Mademoiselle Améthyste. Je ne voulais pas du tout vous offenser, je ne faisais que m'amuser! m'expliqua-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait mon genre d'humour.

\- Je vois ça. Vous m'en voyez désolé. Alors, mademoiselle, si ce n'est pas mon magnifique visage que vous peigniez, tout à l'heure, qu'était-ce donc?

\- Ce jardin. Il est si magnifique… On dirait une explosion de couleurs! C'est sublime! Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel auparavant! lui répondis-je, très enthousiasme.

\- Je suis bien d'accord. Mais j'imagine que je ne le trouve pas aussi beau que vous, puisque c'est le seul jardin que je n'ai jamais connu, dit-il dans un soupir.

\- Vous n'êtes jamais sorti d'ici?

\- Non. Jamais.

\- Même pas pour aller rendre visite à votre cousin, en France?

\- Malheureusement non. C'est toujours ma sœur qui y va. Elle adore tellement ce pays, alors je n'oserais pas l'empêcher d'y aller… Sinon, c'est lui qui vient…

\- C'est plutôt triste… Vous savez, sur ce point, je suis très chanceuse. L'endroit d'où je viens, le Labrador, c'est juste ça… Des paysages magnifiques! Si vous saviez combien de temps j'ai passé à peindre, là-bas. Ma chambre est remplie de peinture et de photos! Eh bien, dans ma maison…

\- Si vous voulez, je pourrais m'arranger pour vous les faire parvenir? Qu'en diriez-vous?

\- Vous feriez ça? m'exclamai-je, comblée de joie.

\- Tout à fait. Vous devez m'excuser, je dois y aller. J'ai un rendez-vous avec ma mère. Mais je vous redonne des nouvelles bientôt. À ce soir, mademoiselle Améthyste.

\- À ce soir, Votre Altesse.

Il me fit une révérence et prit la direction de la sortie. J'étais seule. C'était le moment parfait pour en profiter. Je me baladai dans les allées, en regardant toutes les fleurs, ainsi que les œuvres d'arts. J'étais émerveillée et je regrettais amèrement de ne pas avoir amené mon appareil photo. Après une heure, je décidai de retourner à ma chambre.

J'y fus accueilli enthousiasment : les filles n'arrêtaient pas de me questionner!

\- Est-il aussi beau que vous l'imaginiez? me demanda Avery.

\- Sent-il divinement bon? me questionna Rory.

\- Que vous a-t-il dit?, rajouta Maxime.

Je les regardai, et éclatai de rire. Elles étaient si drôles, à tout vouloir savoir, alors qu'au fond, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire!

\- C'était bien. Nous avons parlé en faisait le tour du jardin.

\- Et puis… enchaîna Maxime.

\- Et puis, c'est tout.

Elles soupirèrent en cœur.

\- Tu ne peux pas juste, rien nous dire! s'écria Maxime.

\- Si, je le peux. C'est exactement ce que je viens de faire.

\- Mais…, commença Maxime.

\- Tu as entendu mademoiselle, allez, au travail maintenant, ordonna Rory.

Maxime fit une grimace et se remit à broder du tissu. Pendant ce temps, je pris mon carnet, et m'assis sur le lit. Je passai la demi-heure à y réciter ma rencontre avec le prince. Sans omettre aucun détail. Puis, vient l'heure fatidique : l'heure de me rafraîchir pour le souper.

\- Mademoiselle, venez vous asseoir, nous allons vous rendre encore plus jolie, s'exclama Avery en me conduisant à la coiffeuse.

Les filles me préparèrent et je fus enfin prête à partir. Elles me souhaitèrent bon appétit et m'expulsèrent hors de la chambre. Super. Perdue comme je l'étais, je ne me souvenais plus du tout où se trouvait la salle à manger.

\- Viens avec moi, c'est par là-bas, me dit Sasha en m'empoignant le bras.

Je me laissai faire, après tout, je n'avais pas le courage pour faire face à une fille comme elle. Elle semblait si dure. Et puis, elle me conduisait à la bonne place. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, toutes les Sélectionnées étaient entassées devant la porte.

\- Même si elles avaient le nez collé sur la porte, ça ne les feraient pas plus passer au travers, soupira Sasha.

J'esquissai un sourire. Elle le vit et me le rendit. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas tort, les filles étaient pratiquement collées à la porte tellement elles avaient hâte d'entrer. Il y avait entre autres Ingrid (je n'étais pas surprise), Angela, Rose et Cassiopée. Quartes magnifiques futures princesses. America arriva, puis nous ouvra les portes. Elle alla s'asseoir au côté de sa famille, sur la table d'honneur, puis nous fit comprendre d'un signe de main que nous pouvions l'imiter. Ainsi commença le premier souper en compagnie du prince.

* * *

 **Alors, vos opinions sur le prince?**

 **De toute manière, je vous laisse, et vais continuer d'écrire à la suite!**

 **À plus... Ou pas!**


	5. Chapitre 5: Le Bulletin

**Me revoilà! J'ai relu (pour la millième fois) la Sélection, durant la semaine de relâche.**

 **Je suis donc en deuil de lecture. Je ne savais pas trop comment le faire passer, donc j'ai décidé de continuer ma fic!**

 **RÉPONSE AU COMMENTAIRE**

 **Sylea:** Merci tellement de continuer de me donner des commentaires alors que j'ai oublié d'y répondre dans le chapitre précédent! Sincèrement, ça me touche beaucoup. Surtout que tu me dises que mes descriptions sont bonnes! C'est toujours la partie sur laquelle je me mets le plus de pression! :) Et pour être honnête, moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner entre eux! :') Merci beaucoup de continuer de me suivre!

* * *

C'était stressant. À la table d'honneur, il y avait respectivement la Reine-mère, la Reine, le prince consort, le Prince et la Princesse. Nous nous sentions tous fixées. America nous observait avec bienveillance, le prince consort et la Reine nous regardaient en chuchotant, la Princesse relevait à peine les yeux de son repas, le visage rouge de gêne et le Prince, lui, nous évaluaient avec son habituel sourire arrogant. Je ne savais plus trop où me placer. Bien qu'ils ne me fixaient pas tous, je me sentais regardée. Alors je décidai d'adopter la même attitude que la princesse, je baissai la tête sur mon assiette et rougis. Je n'aimais pas ça. Alors quand le repas principal arriva, je mangeai la tête baissée, en discutant avec Sasha. La plus part des filles papotaient extrêmement fort pour attirer l'attention du prince, et d'autres, gloussaient. Je me sentais comme dans une ferme, avec tout ce brouhaha. Au moment du dessert, le prince décida finalement à nous adresser la parole.

\- Alors, mesdemoiselles, comment trouver vous le palais, jusqu'à maintenant? nous demanda-t-il.

\- Ma-gni-fique! s'exclama Cassiopée, beaucoup trop enjouée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous plaît le plus, ici, ma chère?

\- Je dirais que… commença-t-elle.

\- La nourriture! la coupa vivement Andrea.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

\- Je suis bien d'accord! C'était la seule raison pour laquelle je voulais rester, au départ! rigola America.

Le reste du souper se déroula plutôt bien et nous rentrâmes toutes dans nos chambres respectives. Mes chambrières me déshabillèrent, puis me firent couler un bain parfumé qui sentait atrocement bon. J'y passai une bonne heure avant de finir par m'y extirper. J'allai m'installer dans mon somptueux lit, et continua mon livre jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Le lendemain, je décidai pour la première fois, de me rendre au Boudoir. J'anticipais un peu la réaction des autres Sélectionnées puisque je ne m'y étais pas encore pointée, mais je me disais qu'un jour ou l'autre, je serais bien obligée d'y aller. Alors pourquoi pas maintenant.

Après quelques essais infructueux, je le trouvai enfin. Je poussai un soupir et entrai dans la pièce. Tout le monde se figea, puis reprirent leurs conversations. Sauf Ingrid. Elle, elle m'interpella.

\- Améthyste! Viens nous rejoindre! me cria-t-elle.

Je regardai autour de moi pour voir si j'avais un moyen pour m'esquiver, mais malheureusement, je réalisai que non. Je m'avançai vers elles. Ingrid, la grande blonde de Tammins, se tenait présentement avec Cassiopée Lester, qui était grande aussi, mais un peu trop grande. Elle n'était pas laide, mais simplement, trop banale. À côté d'elle, il y avait aussi Rose Gardener, une des plus belles filles qu'il y avait ici. Elle avait les cheveux brun-gris qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleus. De plus, elle avait une silhouette parfait qu'elle mettait en évidence avec des vêtements ajustés. Puis, pour finir, il y avait Angela. Angela Black. Vous savez, l'actrice super connue. Elle avait tout pour elle : beauté, argent, amis, popularité. LA seule chose qui lui manquait, c'était la gentillesse, ou encore l'empathie.

\- Alors, les filles, je vous présente Améthyste, déclara-t-elle.

\- Bonjour, marmonnai-je.

Elles se dévisagèrent toutes entre elles, puis me firent un sourire forcé.

\- Enchantée, je suis Rose, elle c'est Cassiopée, et elle…

\- Pas besoin de me présenter, c'est sûr qu'elle me connaît, dit nonchalamment Angela.

Je me sentais prise dans une cage. Ce n'était pas le genre de monde avec qui j'avais l'habitude de parler. Je leur fis croire que Sasha voulait me voir, et m'éclipsai pour aller la rejoindre.

Je me demandais vraiment combien de temps tu allais tenir là-bas. J'avais parié 20 dollars que tu resterais là trois minutes, et Cheyenne croyait que tu tiendrais 10 minutes. En fin de compte, on a perdue toute les deux! T'es même pas restée une minute! rigola Sasha.

\- C'est ça, moque toi, lançai, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Nan mais plus sérieusement, elles sont quelque chose, ceux-là. Pas possible de discuter avec elles, elles ne font que s'insulter, soupira Cheyenne.

\- Cheyenne venait de Bankston. Elle semblait nonchalante et extravertie. J'avais l'impression que ça présence allait me sortir de ma zone de confort. Juste en la regardant, on pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres : elle s'était teinte les cheveux en rose. Ça peut paraître minime, mais dans ma province, c'était réellement mal vu. J'imaginais qu'à Angeles, non.

\- Dis, tu as parlé avec d'autre gens, ici, me demanda Sasha.

\- Pas vraiment… Tu as bien dû remarquer que je n'étais pas bavarde.

\- C'est sûr! Mais on ne sait jamais! Et toi, Cheyenne?

\- Bah oui, voulez-vous un petit compte rendu?

\- Clairement! rigola Sasha.

\- Alors… Par où commencer… Donc, Zaya, Justine et Beah, elles sont ennuyantes à mourir. Ivy, elle, est comme une tempête de neige. Elle est tellement froide. Catalina, Meï et Alaska, je ne les comprends pas trop, elles ne parlent pas bien anglais. Il y en a une que c'est l'espagnol, l'autre le japonais et la dernière, le français. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un dictionnaire sur pattes? De toute manière…

Sasha éclata de rire.

\- Tu te rends compte d'à quel point ça va être long si tu nous parle de tout le monde! rigola-t-elle.

\- Bah, tu veux la suite ou non?

\- Oui, oui, vas-y!

\- Où j'en étais, donc… Ah oui, Victoria et Hortensia sont plutôt snobs. Mais, je dirais que la pire, c'est Illéana… On dirait que se croit supérieur à cause de son prénom… Pathétique, si tu veux mon avis! Sinon, les autres sont pas mal toutes gentilles ou sympathiques!

\- Moi, ce qui me perturbe, c'est le jumelles Garcia.

\- Il y a des jumelles dans la sélection? la questionnai-je. Mais, comment c'est possible.

\- Vu que ça me démangeais de savoir, je suis allée leur demander hier soir. nous confia Sasha.

\- Et… ajouta Cheyenne.

\- Alors, Calisto et Calypso vivent à Honduragua. Par contre, cette année, Calypso avait décidé d'aller vivre chez sa grand-mère, à Sumner, pour suivre un programme d'études précis. La Sélection est juste tombée au bon moment, comme elles m'ont dit!

\- Tu ne crois pas que… Qu'elles l'avaient prévu? demandai-je, hésitante.

\- Bah moi, je suis pratiquement certaine que oui, mais tu sais, on n'y peut rien, de toute manière. C'est fait, c'est fait! déclara Cheyenne.

\- Tu as raison, lui concédai-je. Bon, je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre. À plus tard!

Elles me firent un signe de main et je sortis du Boudoir. Je les aimais bien, mais j'allais avoir besoin de plus de temps pour m'habituer de côtoyer des gens. J'étais très attachée à ma bulle de confort.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans accroc, ni rendez-vous. Enfin, pas pour moi.

\- Les filleeeees! s'écria Héméra, Regardez! C'est le prince! gloussa-t-elle, le regard dirigé vers la baie vitrée.

Angela, Rose, Ingrid et Cassiopée s'avancèrent vers la fenêtre. Quelques autre filles tenta de voir au travers elles, mais sans plus. Nous étions toutes timides. Enfin, presque toutes.

\- Ce qu'il est beau, soupira Ingrid.

\- Moi, j'ai eu la chance de l'admirer de près, en tout cas, lâcha Angela.

Nous nous revirèrent toutes vers elle.

\- Que veux-tu dire? lui demanda Cassiopée.

\- Lors de notre rendez-vous.

\- Sérieusement! cria Ingrid, folle de joie, Allez, raconte tout!

\- C'était plutôt banal, dit Angela. En fait, nous sommes allez dans le cinéma, puis nous avons écouté un film. Enfin, lui. Moi, je m'ennuyais.

\- Ne dis pas ça, voyons! lança Ingrid! Tu es la seule à avoir eu un rencard, non?

Un silence plana dans la pièce. Les Sélectionnées se dévisageaient entre elles, comme pour deviner qui d'autre avait eu cette chance.

\- Non, murmura Octavia, moi aussi.

\- Octavia! s'écria Kellie, petite cachottière!

Octavia fit un petit sourire, et retourna à son bouquin.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te lâcher aussi facilement, rigola Calypso!

\- Allez, conte-nous tout! rajouta Calisto.

\- Ça va, soupira-t-elle. En fait, nous avons seulement fait une promenade à cheval. C'était tellement parfait. Le paysage est merveilleux, puis il y règne le calme… C'était fantastique! Bien que le prince et moi n'avons pas beaucoup parlé…

Une domestique entra dans la pièce, un plateau sur la main. Nous nous retournâmes toutes vers elle. Elle s'approcha d'Ivy, et l'ouvrit. Celle-ci prit le papier, et le lu. Elle esquissa un sourire et se leva, la tête haute, tout en sortant du Boudoir.

\- Vous croyez que le prince l'a convié à un rendez-vous? chuchota Calisto

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée… Tu viens, on va allez espionner, lui proposa Calypso.

Elles se levèrent et partirent du Boudoir, en murmurant leur plan farfelu.

Les jours suivants furent plutôt productifs. Le prince avait eu un rencard avec la majorité des Sélectionnées. Nous étions dix, je crois, à avoir été mises de côté. Cependant, ce matin, ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres. C'était le jour du Bulletin. Mon premier Bulletin. Je paniquais à l'idée de devoir passer à la télé. Je me rendis donc au Boudoir, question de me changer les idées.

\- C'était fa-bu-leux! Je vous jure, les filles, il y a vraiment eu un déclic entre le prince et moi! Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. On avait une connexion si profonde… se vanta Illéana.

\- Si tu savais ce que j'ai appris! Tu sais, la japonaise… Eh bien, son rendez-vous avec le prince c'est atrocement mal passé! Ça devait être à se tordre de rire! rigola Victoria. Imagine, elle parle japonais et lui anglais!

Les filles explosèrent de rire. Ce brouhaha dura longtemps. Telle fille avait fait ci, l'autre ça! Une avait du tir à l'arc avec le prince, et une autre, ça avait été de la course. C'était épuisant à la fin ! Je me levai, et sortis en trombe de la pièce, non sans quelques regards interrogatifs. Tant qu'à me ronger les ongles, je vais le faire dans ma chambre!

Mes caméristes virent tout de suite que ça n'allait pas. Dès que Rory me posa une question, je fondis en sanglots. Maxime me prit dans ses bras pendant qu'Avery me fit couler un bain. Je passai la journée avec elles, à profiter de leur amitié. Nous avions décidé de faire un concours de beauté : Moi et Maxime, contre Rory et Avery! Nous avions tellement rit! Ça avait été une des plus belles journées que j'avais eue depuis des années. Malheureusement, l'heure fatidique arriva et je dû me faire à l'idée : j'allais passer à la télévision. Les filles étaient d'une gentillesse incomparable. Elles me pomponnèrent avec soin et douceur et firent de moi une beauté. Elles m'avaient maquillé et coiffé d'une manière plutôt naturelle. Cependant, je n'avais jamais rien dit à propos de la tenue, alors elles avaient décidé de mettre tous leurs efforts dedans. Elle était d'un violet tirant sur le zinzolin. Le bustier était en forme de cœur, et mes manches étaient bouffantes, tout en laissant mes épaules nues. Le jupon, quant à lui, était énorme. Il était composé d'un tissu un peu transparent et scintillant, faisant briller ma robe sous une source de lumière. J'étais certaine d'en impressionner plusieurs.

\- Allez-y mademoiselle, impressionnez-les tous! Montrer leur que c'est vous, la plus belle! m'encouragea Rory.

Je leur fis un immense câlin, puis partis en direction du plateau de tournage. Je voulais arriver pile à l'heure. Bien que je ne comptais pas rester longtemps, je ne voulais pas être impolie!

Lorsque je suis arrivée, il y avait déjà plusieurs Sélectionnées. En me voyant entrer, les me regardèrent toutes. Certaines avec admiration, et d'autre, avec jalousie. Peu importe, tout ce qui m'importait pour l'instant, c'était que le Bulletin commence pour qu'il finisse plus vite.

\- Bonjours mesdemoiselles, je me nomme Alice, déclara une dame que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. La reine mère ne se sentait pas très bien ce soir, donc elle m'a demandé de m'occuper de vous.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est malade, s'inquiéta Kellie.

Elle venait de demander ce que je pensais tout bas. La reine mère était quelqu'un d'extrêmement important, mais surtout aimé. Elle avait participé à une des plus grandes évolutions du pays, et tout le monde voulait lui ressembler. De plus, c'était une personne totalement adorable. Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Ce serait beaucoup trop douloureux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle était juste épuisée. Alors, asseyez-vous où vous voulez, mesdemoiselles. Après tout, première arrivée, première servie! déclara-t-elle e nous faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me retournai vers le plateau de tournage. Il y avait trois rangées de siège. Angela, bien sûr, ainsi qu'Ingrid, Kellie, Rose, Cassiopée, Victoria et Hortensia s'étaient précipitées sur la première quelques autres avaient optées pour la deuxième, puisque c'était moins « dangereux », et moi vers la troisième, en quête de tranquillité.

\- Pourquoi une si jolie demoiselle s'assoit-elle à l'arrière?

Je sursautai, et me retourna. Le prince était juste derrière moi, avec son habituel sourire narquois.

\- Je n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention. Encore moins lorsqu'on passe à la télévision, lui répondis-je.

\- Je comprends, dit-il en s'éloignant vers son siège.

J'avais de la difficulté à le croire. Il avait toujours été sous le feu des projecteurs, alors il devait bien s'être habitué à être le centre de l'attention. Je me risquai à lui lancer un regard. Il semblait concentré. C'était différent de ce que j'avais pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. Étonnamment, je trouve que cet air le rendait encore plus attirant qu'à l'habitude.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par l'arrivée de Sasha et Cheyenne, qui virent s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elles papotèrent, visiblement peu perturbées par le fait de passer à la télévision. Devant le pays entier. Je soupirai. Il ne restait que quelques secondes avant que l'on soit en ondes. Je me concentrai de toutes mes forces afin de sourire, pour donner l'impression que tout allait bien.

\- Action! cria un homme.

La reine s'avança vers la caméra et annonça, comme à l'habitude, les nouvelles concernant le pays. Elle retourna s'asseoir, laissant ainsi la parole à Jespa Mondini, notre animateur.

\- Votre Altesse, déclara-t-il, comment vous sentez vous en cette première semaine de Sélection?

\- Je ne pas trop si je devrais l'avouer, mais je suis tout à fait épuisé, rigola-t-il.

La reine gloussa à son tour, et l'audience aussi.

\- Bon sang, racontez-nous tout! le supplia Jespa

\- Je me suis lancé comme défi de voir toutes les Sélectionnées cette semaine, commença-t-il, j'ai échoué. Il rigola. Cependant, les rendez-vous que j'ai eu mon permis de déterminer avec quelles filles je voyais un futur possible, et avec lesquelles je n'en voyais pas. C'est ce qui explique les cinq places libres au troisième rang.

Jespa s'extasia sur cette nouvelle. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Je regardai autour de moi. Je me sentais coupable. Je n'avais même pas vu qu'il manquait cinq Sélectionnées. J'étais stressée, certes, mais c'était tout de même impoli. J'essayai de trouver qui était parti, mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne pouvais pas me forcer à sourire, écouter le prince et réfléchir en même temps!

\- Alors, Votre Altesse, me permettez-vous d'interroger ces jeunes filles?

\- Bien sûr, Jespa! Faites-vous plaisir! répondit le prince.

J'étais angoissée. Très angoissée. Mais il n'allait pas me poser de questions. Je n'avais pas eu de rendez-vous, et j'étais au troisième rang.

\- Mademoiselle Angela, dites-nous, faites-vous partie des chanceuses qui ont eu un tête-à-tête avec Son Altesse.

\- Oui! gloussa-t-elle. C'était parfait! Comme dans les films! avoua-t-elle. C'est justement ce que nous avons fait d'ailleurs! répondit-elle, suavement.

\- Ah oui? Qu'avez-vous écouté? lui demanda Jespa, la curiosité piquée.

\- En fait, je ne m'en souviens plus trop… déclara-t-elle, piteuse. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur le film, le prince est si beau…, marmonna-t-elle en rougissant.

Mais quel culot! Ce n'était pas elle qui avait dit que son rendez-vous avait été ennuyant à mourir? Juste à la connaitre, on voyait qu'elle actait. Bien sûr, le public allait ni voir que du feu.

\- Ah, pour ça, enchaîna Jespa, je crois que plusieurs autres jeunes femmes seront d'accord avec vous! Mademoiselle Érato, vous, avez-vous quelque chose de croustillant à nous raconter?

\- Croustillant, peut-être pas! C'est une question de point de vue, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil. En fait, le prince et moi sommes allés courir. Je lui avais parlé de ma passion pour la course, donc il m'a montré le sentier pédestre derrière le palais. Et j'ai fondue… rigola-t-elle.

\- Intéressant, ça doit être une première, comme rendez-vous.

Il se tut, et nous fixa, à la recherche d'une autre à interroger. Son regard se posa sur moi, et il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Mademoiselle Améthyste, commenca-t-il , Vous êtes en beauté, ce soir!

Certaines Sélectionnées hochèrent la tête, ce qui me fut rougir de plus belle.

\- Merci beaucoup Jespa.

\- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur le prince?

\- Pas grand-chose. Au malheur de vous décevoir, je n'ai pas eu encore la chance de le rencontrer dans un vrai tête-à-tête.

Jespa se retourna vers le prince et lança :

\- Voyons, Votre Altesse! Avec une beauté pareille, comment avez-vous pu l'oublier?

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Même moi. Par contre, je ne riais pas de la blague de Jespa, je riais de la situation. Comment cela avait-il pu m'arriver, à moi?

\- Par contre, tout ce que je peux vous dire, dis-je, en retenant l'attention de l'animateur, C'est que le prince à un sens de l'humour plutôt tordu.

Jespa éclata de rire et se retourna vers la caméra.

\- Alors, Mesdames et Messieurs, cette Sélection paraît prometteuse! Nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine pour voir la progression! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, Illéa!

La caméra s'éteignit et je partis en courant, vers ma chambre. Je devais être seule. Je devais respirer. Je devais…

Je m'effondrai sur le sol, cherchant mon souffle.

* * *

 **J'ai eu beaucoup trop de plaisir en finissant mon chapitre comme ça. :)**

 **Alors, je vous dis à plus!**


	6. Chapitre 6: La Dispute

**Allo, allo!**

 **Je fais semblant que j'ai pas disparu pendant genre 6 mois, tout va bien...**

 **Pas trop exploitée par le travail et les devoirs, et vous? ;)**

 **Bref, j'essaie fort fort, mais je viens tout juste de finir ce chapitre qui était en attente depuis des mois, j'espère que vous allez aimer!**

 **Commentaire:**

 **Sylea:** Merci d'être toujours là à fidèlement commenter mes chapitres, ça me va droit au cœur! Sinon, je suis vraiment contente que tu n'arrive pas à cerner Loam, c'est le but! :) J'ai tellement hâte que tout éclate... Hihi :D J'espère satisfaire ta curiosité! (Sinon, pour le hors-sujet, la réponse est non, j'en lis pas... Tu en as à me conseiller? :) )

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6: La Dispute**

* * *

Je ne comprenais pas. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Je veux dire, oui j'avais toujours eu une tendance à angoisser pour rien, n'empêche que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi mal. J'avais beau essayer de respirer, mais l'air ne voulait pas entrer. Un peu comme si quelqu'un m'étranglerait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Je suffoquais. Ma vue s'embrouillait, par conséquent, je paniquais encore plus. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais peur de mourir. J'essayais de respirer, mais je ne cessais de m'étrangler avec l'air. Quelqu'un me toucha l'épaule et j'éclatai en sanglots. J'entendais de murmures, de sons, mais impossible de comprendre. L'inconnu me prit dans ses bras. Je sanglotais, l'air commençait à arrêter de passer. Je m'évanouis dans ses bras.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je me levai péniblement, et regardai tout autour de moi. La pièce était blanche, mais d'un blanc doux, et plusieurs lits était alignés. Alors que j'essayai de trouver quelqu'un, je remarquai un tube qui provenait de mon nez. Je commençai à angoisser. Je me doutais bien que j'étais à l'infirmerie, mais pourquoi? Et surtout, pourquoi en avais-je de besoin pour respirer? Alors que mon stress augmentait, une dame vint me voir.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, avez-vous bien dormi? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici? Qui êtes-vous? Que m'arrive-t-il, à la fin? lâchai-je sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, vous allez bien maintenant. Le Prince est venu vous déposer ici hier, il semblait très inquiet. Pourtant, je le comprends, vous vous étiez évanouie dans ses bras. Nous en avons donc conclu qu'il était le mieux pour votre sécurité que vous passiez la nuit ici.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé? lui demandai-je

\- Selon ce que le prince nous a raconté, il me semble que vous ayez fait une crise de panique. Est-ce la première fois?

Je ne répondis pas. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et essayai de me calmer. L'infirmière, c'est ce que j'avais déduis, s'assis à mes côtés. Elle me prit délicatement la main. Je me retournai vers elle.

\- Mademoiselle, êtes-vous souvent angoissée?

\- Depuis que je suis ici, oui…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout vas bien aller. Je vais m'occuper de vous. Maintenant, reposez-vous.

Elle me coucha et me borda doucement, juste avant qu'elle parte, je réalisai quelque chose.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes, murmurai-je.

Elle se retourna vers moi et me sourit.

\- Je m'appelle Madeleine.

\- Merci pour tout, Madeleine.

Elle me lança un sourire chaleureux et retourna dans sa petite salle. Je passai l'avant-midi à l'infirmerie, attendant patiemment que Madeleine me libère. Bien que cette infirmerie fût plutôt rassurante grâce à ses couleurs chaudes et sa disposition familière, je n'avais jamais aimé ces endroits. J'avais toujours trouvé que ça sentait… La mort.

\- Mademoiselle? me demanda-t-elle

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que je fixais le mur sans broncher. Elle devait commencer à croire que j'étais folle… Je me tournai vers elle, pour qu'elle comprenne que je l'écoutais.

\- Juste avant de vous libérer, je voulais vous informer quant aux dispositions que j'ai prises pour vous.

\- Pour moi? murmurai-je.

\- Oui, bien entendu! Puisque vous semblez proie à des crises de panique fréquentes, j'ai décidé de faire placer dans votre chambre un masque à oxygène. Aussi, j'ai fait livrer à vos chambrières des somnifères qu'elles seules pourront vous administrer. J'espère fortement que cela vous aidera dans l'avenir. Seulement, il faut vous souvenir que quand vous sentez l'angoisse monter, vous devez vous arrêter pour vous calmer et prendre de grandes respirations. Compris?

\- Oui, merci beaucoup Madeleine, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous.

\- Ce n'est rien! Allez, filez! Vous avez encore le temps de profiter de votre journée.

Je hochai la tête et partit, sans toutefois oublier de la remercier une autre fois. Je me rendis dans ma chambre, où Avery, Rory et Maxime m'attendait impatiemment.

\- Mademoiselle! s'écrient-elles

\- Nous étions vraiment inquiètes! lança Avery

\- Je vous croyais morte! soupira Maxime

\- Maxime, voyons, ne dit pas ça! la gronda Rory

\- Désolée… C'est juste que…

\- Les filles, tout va bien! Je crois que j'ai seulement besoin de relaxer! rigolai-je

\- Ça tombe bien, parce que nous vous avons préparé une petite surprise! s'exclama Avery

\- Ah oui? Vous n'auriez pas dû…, dis-je, touchée.

\- Si. Vous le méritez amplement, déclara Rory

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi aimée auparavant. Enfin, à l'exception de mes parents, évidemment. Elles me traînèrent dans la salle de bain, pour me montrer ce qu'elles m'avaient réservé. Quand j'entrai dans la pièce, je fus attendrie. Elles avaient mis des bougies un peu partout, questions de mettre de l'ambiance. Puis, elles m'avaient préparé un bain aux agrumes, pour me détendre et me revigorer.

\- Les filles… Merci, vraiment… dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ça nous fait tellement plaisir! avoua Maxime.

Je me déshabillai et entrai dans le bain. Avery me fit un masque de beauté, alors que Maxime exfoliait ma peau. Rory, quant à elle, me faisait un massage de pieds. Ça faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien. C'était ironique, car la veille représentait pour moi la journée où je m'étais sentie le plus mal depuis très longtemps.

\- Saviez-vous que l'orange était mon parfum préféré, demandai-je aux filles

\- En fait, oui, rigola Maxime, ce n'est pas pour rien que nous avons choisis celui-là!

\- Et je dois avouer que c'est mon préféré aussi, dit Avery en me faisait un clin d'œil.

\- Au fait, comment avez-vous su ce qui était arrivé hier? leur demandai-je.

\- Peu après votre entrée à l'infirmerie, le Prince nous a envoyé une missive pour nous avertir, me répondit Rory.

\- Donc, ça faisait depuis hier qu'on se rongeait les ongles à savoir comment vous alliez, rigola Maxime.

\- J'espère que vous exagérer, ajoutai-je

\- Rien qu'un peu, dit-elle en me lança un clin d'œil.

Cette séance de relaxation avec les filles m'avait vraiment fait du bien. En pleine forme, je décidai d'aller faire un tour au boudoir, question d'avoir des nouvelles quant au bulletin d'hier. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, tout le monde se tut. J'avançai, mal à l'aise, dans la pièce. Elles me dévisageaient toutes. Certaines paraissaient inquiètes, et d'autres, fâchées.

\- Tu es encore là? me demanda Angela, avec un ton méprisant.

\- Euh, oui? Pourquoi? la questionnai-je à mon tour, timidement.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'étais convaincue que le prince t'avait déjà renvoyée chez toi. Ce n'est pas comme si t'étais intéressante : tu ne parles pas! Tu n'es pas vraiment mieux qu'Alaska! De toute manière, tu n'aurais pas été une grande perte…

Le rouge me monta immédiatement aux joues. J'étais gênée, choquée, ébranlée, mais surtout, blessée. C'est la principale raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas participer à cette Sélection : les querelles. C'était aussi pourquoi je me tenais seule. Je n'aimais pas les problèmes.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas? Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu es actrice, que tu es au-dessus de tout le monde! Tu n'as aucune raison de lui parler de cette manière! Tu agis comme ça parce que t'es jalouse, c'est tout! lui cracha Cheyenne.

\- Moi? Jalouse d'elle? Non mais tu l'as vu? Elle est ordinaire et ennuyeuse! Je ne dois pas être toute seule à penser cela, puisque le prince ne lui a même pas accordé un rendez-vous!

\- Angela, ça suffit! Tu ne vois pas qu'Améthyste ne va pas bien? Regarde-là, elle est blanche comme un linge! s'écria Kellie, inquiète.

\- Mais oui… Elle va encore nous faire un « malaise », comme hier soir… On dirait qu'elle n'a pas trouvé de meilleure manière pour attirer l'attention sur elle! hurla Angela.

\- ÇA SUFFIT! Qu'est-ce que tu as, tout d'un coup, à t'en prendre à elle! Elle ne t'a rien fait! Ni à toi, ni à personne! C'est une des seules filles dans la pièce à qui tu n'as AUCUNE raison de t'en prendre! Alors veux-tu bien fermer ta grande gueule! rajouta Sasha.

\- Non mais tu n'as rien compris, ma parole! Je n'en ai pas juste après elle! C'est vous toutes! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dois vous côtoyer! Vous êtes toutes si… Enfin vous voyez, pas comme moi! Il n'y a pas qu'elle, vous êtes toutes aussi pire les unes que les autres! lui répondit Angela.

\- Non mais je te jure, je vais lui péter la gueule! Je vais lui péter la gueule! cria Cheyenne.

\- Cheyenne, non! Stop, calme-toi! hurlait Kellie en essayant de la retenir.

\- C'est ça, viens donc me frapper! Ça va me faire une rivale de moins! la nargua Angela.

Reculai lentement jusqu'à ce que je fonce dans la porte. Je sortis de la pièce, et me laissa glisser sur le mur. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. C'est moi qui avais provoqué ça. Je ne comprenais pas. Je n'avais rien fait à personne. Même que je n'avais parlé qu'à très peu d'entre elles. Ça devait être moi. Moi qui attirais les disputes. Moi qui causais tous les problèmes. Je commençai à pleurer. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se querelle à cause de moi. Je ne méritais pas tout ça. Je ne voulais que rester dans l'ombre. Je voulais rentrer chez moi.

\- Mademoiselle?

Je levai les yeux. C'était le Prince. Il me tendait la main. Je la pris et me relevai péniblement.

\- Vous pleurez?

J'essuyai mes larmes et lui fit un sourire le plus convaincant possible.

\- Je vais bien. Vous devriez entrer, je crois que votre présence les calmera.

\- Je ne peux entrer. C'est une pièce réservée aux femmes.

Les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux. Ça me semblait perdu. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles fassent des choses qu'elles pourraient regretter.

\- S'il vous plaît… l'implorai-je. Vous devez entrer.

Je partis en courant. Je ne pouvais soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Les larmes brouillaient ma vue. Je ne voyais pas où j'allais. Je me rendis inconsciemment jusqu'aux jardins. Je regardai autour de moi. Je ne voyais rien. Je courrai vers la gauche et trébuchai. Je me retrouvais maintenant par terre. Je m'étais écorchée le genou. Ça brûlait, mais au moins, ça m'avait calmé. Je me relevai calmement et allai m'asseoir sur le banc sous le saule pleureur. Je restai là un bon moment, perdue dans mes pensées noires.

Quelque temps plus tard, mon estomac commença à gronder. J'en déduisis qu'il devait être l'heure du repas. Je me dirigeais vers la salle à manger quand je rencontrai mon portait dans le miroir. J'étais affreuse. J'avais les yeux bouffis, les cheveux défaits et ma robe était sale. Je n'avais pas le temps de retourner à chambre, alors je me débrouillai avec ce que j'avais sous la main. Un rouge à lèvre pâle, du fond de teint et un mouchoir. J'essayai de camoufler les rougeurs sous mes yeux avec le fond de teint, je brossai mes cheveux avec mes doigts, puis essuyai du mieux que je pus ma robe avec le mouchoir. Mon apparence était tout juste passable, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je me rendis à la salle rapidement, de peur d'être en retard. Alors que deux gardes s'apprêtaient à fermer les portes, je me faufilai dans la pièce. J'allai rejoindre ma place, sous le regard inquisiteur des autres convives.

Le repas se passa plutôt bien, même si à plusieurs reprises je me sentis fixée par les Sélectionnées. Peut-être était-ce parce que je n'étais pas habillée de manière convenable, mais je crois que c'était plutôt dû à l'absence de quatre personnes à table.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir déjeuné, je décidai d'aller au boudoir. Lorsque j'entrai, tout le monde se tut, encore. Mais pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas, les Sélectionnées semblaient toutes inquiètes. Pas pour moi, pour autre chose. J'allai m'asseoir dans un coin vacant, pour lire mon livre porte bonheur. Ingrid se leva et vint vers moi.

\- Améthyste…

\- Oui, demandai-je, un peu inquiète.

\- C'est les filles… Le Prince est arrivé un peu après que tu sois partie, et…

\- Il est entré! dit, surprise.

Ingrid hocha la tête. Elle devait penser que j'étais surprise puisqu'il en avait l'interdiction. Cependant, ce qui me surprenait le plus, c'est qu'il m'ait écouté malgré tout.

\- Angela et Cheyenne étaient en train de se battre. Sasha et Kellie essayaient de les séparer, en vain. C'est exactement à ce moment-là que le Prince est entré. Il semblait vraiment fâché… Depuis hier soir, les filles sont confinées dans leurs chambres jusqu'à ce que le Prince décide quoi faire d'elles.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Les renvoyer, ou les garder…

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse… dis-je, inquiète.

Elle hocha la tête et retourna vers ses amies. Je me levai d'un coup, et partit en courant dans le couloir. Je devais parler au Prince. Je ne voulais pas qu'il les renvoie, simplement qu'il les sépare. Un garde passa près de moi dans le couloir. Je lui pris le bras, pour qu'il me regarde.

\- Le Prince! Savez-vous où est le Prince?, criai-je.

\- Euh. Dans la salle de conférence.

\- Merci.

Je m'apprêtais à partir à la recherche de cette salle lorsqu'il m'interpella.

\- Mademoiselle?

\- Oui? dis-je, impatiente.

\- Vous savez que vous n'avez le droit de le déranger sous aucun prétexte?

\- Oui.

Je recommençai à courir. Je dû m'arrêter quelques fois pour demander mon chemin, mais j'arrivai finalement à destination. Il y avait deux gardes devant la porte.

\- Messieurs, je dois entrer, ordonnai-je.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix!

\- Mademoiselle, veuillez s'il vous plaît retourner…

\- Laissez-moi passer, criai-je!

J'essayai de contourner les gardes, en vain. Je ne faisais que me débattre dans leurs bras, tentant seulement d'ouvrir la porte. Pendant cette scène stupide, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Je me retournai vers la personne et découvrit avec stupeur la Reine.

\- Gardes, lâchez-la, je vous en prie, déclara-t-elle.

\- Votre Majesté, cette demoiselle essayait…

\- Lâchez-la, je vous prie.

\- Bien, Votre Majesté.

La Reine se retourna vers moi et me lança un regard sévère. Je fis une révérence, et m'excusai.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Votre Majesté. Je dois absolument parler au Prince… Serait-ce possible de pouvoir lui toucher deux mots.

\- Ma chère, vous auriez simplement pu lui envoyer un mot, au lieu de créer toute une scène. Il serait venu à votre rencontre dès qu'il aurait eu un moment de libre.

Le rouge me monta aux joues. Je n'avais aucunement pensé à d'autres solutions avant de me lancer dans ma petite quête. La Reine se mit à rire.

\- Ma chère, le Prince se fera un plaisir de venir vous rejoindre dès qu'on aura fini notre réunion. Vous pouvez l'attendre ici.

\- Merci, Votre Majesté.

\- Ne soyez pas gênée, cela montre simplement toute votre détermination!

Je lui fis un sourire et elle retourna dans la salle. J'allai m'asseoir sur un banc près de la salle et j'attendis. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise. Je n'en revenais pas, que moi, Améthyste, j'avais créé tout ce brouhaha. Ce n'était tellement pas dans mes habitudes. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Le Prince se dirigea vers moi, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Alors comme ça, on ne pouvait pas passer deux minutes sans me voir? me dit-il.

Je roulai les yeux. Il me tendit son bras et je l'acceptai. Nous nous mirent à marcher dans les couloirs.

\- Qu'y avait-il de si important?

\- C'est à propos des quatre filles…

\- Non, je ne veux rien entendre.

Votre Altesse, permettez-moi au moins de vous expliquer la situation.

\- Non, je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu.

\- Je vous en prie…, le suppliai-je.

\- C'est bon, allez-y, soupira-t-il.

\- Merci, dis-je dans un sourire radieux.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Je ne sais pas si c'était de la gêne, de la frustration ou parce qu'il avait chaud, mais je trouvai cela mignon.

\- Bref, j'ai entendu dire que vous comptiez les renvoyer… Mais, elles ne méritent pas ça. Ça devrait plutôt être moi. C'est de ma faute. Elles se sont disputées pour me défendre. Je… Je ne veux pas qu'elles soient renvoyées à cause de moi…, dis-je, coupable.

\- Améthyste, je ne vais pas toutes les renvoyer. Lorsque je suis entré au Boudoir, j'ai bien vu que Kellie et Sasha essayait seulement de les séparer. Cependant, je me voie dans l'obligation de renvoyer Angela et Cheyenne chez elles. Il est formellement interdit à toute Sélectionnée de porter préjudice sur le plan moral ou physique à une autre candidate. Personnellement, je trouve qu'elles ont dépassé les bornes.

\- Je… Ce n'est pas de leurs fautes… C'est la mienne…

\- Vous me dites que ce n'est pas Angela et Cheyenne qui ont décidé de se battre, mais vous. Vous, que j'ai croisé en larmes hier, près du Boudoir?

Je restai sans voix. Je ne pouvais rien répondre à cela. Il avait raison. Angela avait provoqué la bagarre. Quant à Cheyenne, elle était de nature impulsive, bien évidemment qu'elle avait décidé de participer. Même si je crois que c'est plus les insultes envers sa personne qui l'a motivé. Je fis une moue déconfite.

\- Vous voyez bien que ce que vous dites n'a pas de sens. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de ce problème, vous, allez vous reposer. Vous en avez de besoin.

\- Bien.

Je partis de ce pas dans ma chambre. Je me sentais coupable. Tout d'abord parce que c'était un peu de ma faute si deux Sélectionnées étaient renvoyées, mais aussi car j'étais fâchée contre le Prince. Je savais que je ne devrais pas, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'espérais qu'avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, ma frustration disparaîtrait.

* * *

 **Voilàààààààà!**

 **Maintenant, je m'excuse, à dans 6 mois ;)**

 **Bref, j'espère au moins que vous avez aimé!**

 **Bye Bye!**


	7. Chapitre 7: Le Rendez-Vous

**Alloooo!**

 **J'avoue que recevoir des commentaires me motive beaucoup, car je viens juste de finir ça grâce à un de ceux que j'ai reçu! (À vrai dire, ça m'a seulement rappelé que j'avais une fanfiction... Duh!)**

 **Bref, merci pour tous vos commentaires, j'espère que vous continuerez de me lire!**

* * *

Ce matin, si je peux me permettre de dire ça, je me suis levée vers 2 heures. J'avais passé la nuit à tourner et encore tourner dans mes draps. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil, pas même pour une minute. Je décidai donc de prendre l'air, question de me dégourdir les jambes. Je pris ma robe de chambre en soi et alla m'asseoir sur le balcon. Ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout, c'était de m'asseoir sur le sol, de passer mes jambes entre les barreaux et les laisser flotter au gré du vent. J'aimais cette sensation, j'avais l'impression de me faire bercer par le vent. Pour être honnête, ça me détendait un peu. Je n'étais pas si naïve : je savais ce qui m'empêchait de dormir. C'était les éliminations. Pour Angela, honnêtement, je m'en moquais un peu. Même que j'oserais dire que j'étais heureuse. Pour Cheyenne, par contre, je m'en voulais. Je m'en voulais parce que c'était une fille fantastique et que le Prince n'aura jamais eu le temps de le voir. Tout ce qu'il va se rappeler d'elle sera qu'elle avait été expulsée à cause d'une bagarre. J'étais un peu fâchée aussi. J'avais pris la peine de le déranger en espérant qu'il soutienne ma cause, et il avait osé me dire « non ». Honnêtement j'étais déçu qu'il ne me fasse pas plus confiance. Mais en même temps, je dois avouer qu'on n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance. Avoir confiance en une inconnue, faut le faire, quand même!

Plus le temps avançait, plus la boule que j'avais dans l'estomac grandissait. Remords et anticipations. J'avais peur que toutes les Sélectionnées me croient coupable. J'avais peur de devenir la cible de méchancetés. Honnêtement, je donnerais tout pour pouvoir redevenir la petite Améthyste toute discrète que personne ne remarque. Ça m'angoissait, parce qu'au fond, jamais je n'avais eu d'importance pour quiconque. Le pire, c'était que maintenant, oui j'avais de l'importance, mais pas la bonne. Les gens allaient me détester.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai sur mon balcon, un peu perdue. Je ne savais pas vraiment quelle heure il était, mais j'étais atrocement fatiguée. Lorsque mes chambrières me trouvèrent étendue sur la terrasse, elles accoururent vers moi.

\- Mademoiselle! Mais que faites-vous dehors, s'inquiéta Rory.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas sauter, n'est-ce pas, demanda timidement Maxime, pendant qu'Avery m'aidait à me relever.

\- Mais non voyons! Je crois qu'en allant prendre l'air cette nuit, je me suis tout bonnement endormie… Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi!

\- Mais bien sûr qu'on s'inquiète! Comment pouvez-vous dire ça! s'écria Maxime.

\- Nous tenons beaucoup à vous, mademoiselle, dit Avery.

\- Merci, dis-je, le rouge aux joues.

Je leur fis un énorme câlin, puis les laissai m'emmener dans la chambre. Elles m'installèrent devant la coiffeuse et me dévisagèrent.

\- Mademoiselle, avez-vous réellement dormi? me demanda Maxime.

\- Oui, pourquoi? la questionnai-je à son tour.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous vexer, mais vous avez des énormes cernes sous les yeux.

\- Quant à vos cheveux… entama Avery. Je crois que vous allez souffrir ce matin.

\- Hourra, lançai-je ironiquement.

\- Ça vous apprendra à dormir sur le balcon, me dit Rory avec un clin d'œil.

Je leur souris et me laissai faire. Elles n'avaient pas tort : c'était relativement douloureux. Mes cheveux étaient en si piteux état qu'Avery se vit dans l'obligation de les attacher, à mon plus grand malheur. Elle me fit une couronne de tresse, qui cachait plutôt bien tous les nœuds de ma chevelure. Quand à Maxime, elle du appliquer une tonne de maquillage pour me faire paraître « rayonnante ». Alors, Rory me choisit une robe aux couleurs vives, pour faire ressortir mon teint pâle. J'étais présentable, mais pas aussi jolie que d'habitude.

Le Prince nous avait demandé de nous rendre à la salle à manger ce matin, car il comptait nous annoncer sa décision. Lorsque j'arrivai, dans les dernières, quelques Sélectionnés me regardèrent. Déjà qu'il y a quelques jours, cinq d'entre nous nous avait quittés, si nous devions en rajouter quatre… Ça allait beaucoup trop vite…

\- Mesdemoiselles, annonça le Prince, bon matin! Si je vous ai convié ce matin, c'est pour vous annoncer ma décision quant à l'évènement qui s'est produit récemment. Comme vous le savez toutes, mademoiselle Angela et Cheyenne se sont battues dans le Boudoir. Heureusement qu'il y avait mademoiselle Kellie et mademoiselle Sasha pour les tenir le plus éloigné possible l'une de l'autre. Grâce à cet acte de bravoure, je leur permettrai de rester dans l'aventure. Quant aux deux autres, elles seront renvoyées chez elles. En venant ici, vous avez toutes acceptées de signer un contrat qui vous interdisait de porter préjudice sur le plan moral ou physique à une autre candidate. De ce fait, je ne pourrai tolérer leur présence dans le palais. J'espère que cela servira de leçon à chacune d'entre vous.

Il s'assit et déclara que nous pouvions commencer. Le repas se passa dans le silence le plus complet. L'ambiance était lourde. Certaines filles étaient tristes, d'autres heureuses. Il y en avait qui me dévisageaient, ce qui me rendait mal à l'aise. Lorsque le repas fut fini, le Prince nous libéra. La plupart d'entre nous décidèrent d'aller au Boudoir, alors que d'autres ressentaient le besoin d'aller dans leurs chambres. Au Boudoir, il régnait une ambiance étrange. Plusieurs filles chuchotaient dans leurs coins : elles semblaient comploter. Quant à moi, je me sentais un peu seule. Sans Sasha ou Cheyenne, je n'avais pas particulièrement d'amies ici. Je décidai donc de prendre mon courage à deux mains et je me lançai vers une Sélectionnés qui semblait seule aussi.

\- Bonjour, dis-je doucement.

\- Bonjour! Améthyste, c'est ça? me dit-elle.

\- Oui! Et toi, tu es…

\- Adélie!

Je hochai la tête. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et aucune d'entre nous ne parla. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas du tout quoi lui dire.

\- Alors, as-tu eu un rendez-vous avec le Prince? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, pas encore, lui répondis-je, toi?

\- Oui! dit-elle toute excitée. C'était tellement romantique. Il m'a emmené prendre une marche près du lac!

\- Il y a un lac ici?

\- Oui! Si on a du temps, je te montrai!

\- J'aimerais bien! Sinon, de quoi avez-vous parlé?

\- On n'a pas beaucoup parlé, dit-elle en rougissant. En fait, je suis plutôt gênée avec les garçons. J'avais vraiment peur qu'il me renvoie… Mais il ne l'a pas fait, ce doit être bon signe, non?

\- J'imagine. ajoutai-je.

Kellie et Sasha décidèrent d'entrer à ce moment. Elles parcoururent la salle du regard, comme si elles cherchaient quelqu'un, puis figèrent lorsqu'elles me virent. Elles se dépêchèrent de venir vers moi. J'étais vraiment angoissée. Et si elles m'en voulaient?

\- Amé! dit Kellie en me faisant un câlin. Tu es tellement adorable!

\- Quoi, dis-je, sous le choc.

\- Le Prince nous a tout dit, ajouta Sasha avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu as supplié le Prince de nous garder! Toutes! Même Angela! Tu es un amour!

\- Tu as vraiment fait ça, me demanda Adélie, surprise.

\- Oui, dis-je honteusement, pourquoi? Ce sont mes amies.

\- Tes rivales, surtout… me corrigea Adélie.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre des gens qui me tiennent à cœur à cause d'une compétition, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Kellie et Sasha me firent un gros câlin. Puis on passa l'après-midi a discuter, ce qui me calma et me rassura. Un peu plus tard, nous retournâmes toutes dans nos chambres. Maxime m'accueille, seule.

\- Maxime? lui demandai-je

\- Oui, mademoiselle?

\- Vous êtes seule?

\- En effet!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Rory devait faire quelque chose d'urgent et Avery s'est proposé pour l'aider.

\- Tout va bien?

\- Pour dire vrai, je n'en ai aucune idée… Rory n'aime pas en parler, alors je me tais…

\- Veux-tu qu'on se fasse une soirée entre filles? lui proposai-je, excitée.

\- Avec moi? Vous ne voudriez pas plutôt le faire avec une de vos amies?

\- Mais vous êtes mon amie, dis-je en rigolant

\- Alors, c'est d'accord, dit-elle, comblée de joie.

Alors que nous sortîmes quelques vernis à ongles et des masques pour le visage, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

\- Je vais ouvrir, dit Maxime en se précipitant vers la porte.

Je ne vis pas exactement ce qui se passa, mais elle vint me chercher pour me pousser jusqu'à la porte tout en gloussant.

\- Voyons Maxime, que faites-vous donc? lui demandai-je en rigolant.

\- Vous allez voir, dit-elle, en retournant dans la chambre.

Je me tournai vers la porte et vit le Prince.

\- Votre Altesse, dis-je en faisant en une révérence.

\- Améthyste, commença-t-il, vous savez bien que ce n'est pas nécessaire!

\- Pardon.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser, voyons!

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, si je peux me permettre?

\- Ah oui! Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de m'accorder un rendez-vous ce soir?

\- Ce soir? Je crois que je vais…

\- Acceptez mademoiselle! chuchota Maxime, cachée dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Mais… Et notre soirée? lui demandai-je.

\- On la refera! Ne ratez pas cette occasion pour moi!

Le Prince toussota, question d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

\- Oh mon dieu! Pardonnez mon intrusion, Votre Altesse, je m'en vais! dit Maxime en rentrant dans la chambre.

\- Vous avez une chambrière bien intéressante, dites-moi… rigola le Prince.

\- Je l'adore! Elle et les deux autres! Elles sont si gentilles! dis-je, avec un sourire radieux.

\- Elles semblent l'être. Bref, pour ma proposition…

\- Pourquoi pas? Viendrez-vous me chercher à ma chambre?

\- Bien sûr. Je serai là vers 20 heures.

\- Parfait.

Je rentrai dans ma chambre. Maxime sautillait sur place.

\- Mademoiselle! Vous avez un rendez-vous avec le Prince! Je suis si heureuse pour vous!

\- J'aurais préféré passer la soirée avec toi, si tu veux tout savoir, dis-je en rigolant.

\- Ne dites pas de sottises! Tout le monde aime le Prince!

\- Si tout le monde aime bien les hommes imbus d'eux-mêmes, alors je comprends.

\- Vous dites ça parce que vous ne le connaissez pas! Vous allez voir, vous allez changer d'idée!

\- Si tu le dit…

À 20 heures précises, le Prince sonna à la porte. J'allai ouvrir. Lorsqu'il me vit, il fait son sourire charmeur qui me répugnait tant.

\- Vous êtes pas mal, me dit-il.

Je hochai la tête. J'étais plus que pas mal. J'étais magnifique. Maxime avait fait des miracles. Elle avait complètement revigoré mon visage et dompté mes cheveux. La robe que les filles m'avaient confectionnés était sublime. Elles avaient choisi de s'inspirer des couleurs de l'automne pour me faire une robe à crinoline aux couleurs chaudes.

\- Que diriez-vous d'une promenade dans les jardins?

\- Ça me va.

Pour être honnête, j'étais vraiment heureuse qu'il me propose ça. C'était pratiquement une des seules choses que j'aimais d'ici.

\- Améthyste?

\- Oui?

\- Vous semblez déçue.

\- C'est juste que… Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis chez moi, alors j'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir cette soirée avec Maxime, vous comprenez? C'était ma première fois!

\- Vous passerez une bien meilleure soirée avec moi, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je lui lançai un regard méprisant, et ignorai cette remarque. Je me connaissais assez bien pour savoir que je faisais mieux de ne pas parler si je ne voulais pas m'attirer d'ennuis. Souvent, mes mots dépassent ma pensée…

\- Qu'y-a-t-il? demanda le Prince.

\- Rien.

\- Vous ne parlez plus, vous qui êtes pourtant si bavarde…

\- Hé! dis-je en lui envoyant mon poing sur l'épaule.

Je venais tout juste d'envoyer mon point sur l'épaule du Prince. Le Prince, celui dont toutes les filles étaient amoureuses. Celui qui avait le pouvoir de m'exécuter en un claquement de doigts. Je levais les yeux vers lui, un regard coupable. Il rigolait. Plus que ça, il s'esclaffait.

\- Votre Altesse? Vous allez bien? demandai-je.

\- Vous êtes trop drôle! Si vous aviez vu votre visage à l'instant. On aurait dit un animal piteux! dit-il en rigolant de plus belle.

Je pouffai de rire. Il n'avait pas tort, ma face ressemblait exactement à cela! Nous rigolâmes un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que nous ne puissions plus nous arrêter.

\- Venez, allons nous asseoir un peu, dit-il en pointant le banc.

Il était magnifique. Le banc, et non le Prince. Il avait été façonné pour pouvoir se fondre parfaitement dans le jardin. Les tiges qui le consistait ressemblait à des fleurs et à de l'herbe, c'était époustouflant. Et puis, toutes ces fleurs qui l'entouraient. Je pris quelques photos intérieures lorsqu'un son m'interrompit.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous? me demanda le Prince.

\- Pardon? Vous me parliez?

\- Vous n'écoutiez pas? Vous savez que ça fait cinq minutes que je vous raconte un situation pour avoir votre avis et vous ne l'avez même pas entendue? Mais que vais-je faire de vous? demanda-t-il en soupirant.

\- Je suis désolée… C'est juste que….

\- C'est juste que quoi? Que peut-il y avoir de plus intéressant que moi ici?

\- Tout. dis-je de but en blanc. Ce banc, ces fleurs, le mélange des deux. C'est incroyable, dis-je, rayonnante.

\- Le paysage? dit-il sceptique.

\- Vous avez une si haute estime de vous, dis-je amèrement.

\- Je plaisantais. Qu'y-a-t-il de si beau là-dedans, dites-moi?

\- Ces fleurs, ce sont des mufliers, mes préférées. Elles encadrent parfaitement ce banc, alors j'essayais simplement de me rappeler cette image pour pouvoir la peinturer plus tard…

Il me dévisageait sans mot. Je lui lançai un sourire ravi, et me relevai pour continuer mon chemin.

\- Vous allez vraiment être capable de reproduire ça avec le peu de temps d'observation que vous avez eu?

\- Mais bien sûr! Je fais toujours ça!

\- Alors, vous allez devoir me le prouver en me montrant votre toile après l'avoir peinte.

\- Marché conclu! dis-je, en lui serrant la main.

\- Vous savez, je vous trouve différente des autres, déclara-t-il…

\- Ah oui? dis-je curieusement. Pourquoi?

\- Vous êtes la seule qui ne semble pas vouloir être ici…

\- C'est probablement parce que c'est le cas, lançai-je en tournant au coin du jardin.

\- Pourquoi ça, demanda-t-il en essayant de me rattraper.

\- Je ne me suis pas inscrite. C'est ma mère qui l'a fait, dans mon dos. Je savais que je ne pouvais gérer tout ça, et je n'avais pas tort. Ce n'est pas fait pour moi…

\- Je crois qu'elle a bien fait. Vous vous débrouillez bien, vous savez?

\- J'enchaîne les crises de paniques, je sépare toutes les filles et je ne sais pas comment parler en public? Vous avez sûrement raison, dis-je ironiquement.

\- J'ai raison, affirma-t-il. Vous apprenez à gérer votre stress, vous tenez à toutes les filles présentes ici et vous savez exactement quoi dire pour faire bonne impression. Ce n'est qu'une question de perceptions.

Je le regardai et lui fit un sourire timide. Je n'étais peut-être pas prête à l'avouer, mais il semblait avoir bon cœur. Je l'avais peut-être jugé trop vite, il semblait être quelqu'un de bien. Je devrais peut-être lui laisser sa chance.

\- Et n'oubliez pas, dit-il, vous avez la chance d'être à mes côtés, quelle veinarde!

\- Pfff, dis-je en pouffant.

Je lui fis un sourire sincère et nous continuâmes notre sortie dans une belle ambiance. Ce fut vraiment agréable. Plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Lorsque j'arrivai dans ma chambre, les trois filles m'attendaient patiemment. Avery et Rory étaient déçues de ne pas avoir été là lorsque le Prince était venu me proposer une sortie, mais elles furent rassasiées après que je leur ai conté ma soirée. Lorsque je me couchai cette soirée-là, pour la première fois depuis un moment je ne ressentais ni angoisse, ni mal-être. J'étais heureuse.

Le lendemain matin, mes caméristes me réveillèrent plutôt brutalement.

\- Mademoiselle! Réveillez-vous, cria Maxime, toute excitée.

\- Quoi? Quelle heure est-il? dis-je en baillant.

\- 9 heures, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance! me répondit Rory

\- Vous n'êtes plus que quinze! hurla Avery.

Je me redressai rapidement. On était plus que quinze? Cela veut dire qu'il vient tout juste d'éliminer treize filles? C'est pratiquement la moitié de ce que nous étions!

\- Est-ce que vous me réveillez parce que… Je suis éliminée? demandai-je, déçue.

\- Mais non! C'est parce qu'on était trop heureuses pour ne pas vous annoncer la nouvelle! dit Avery

\- C'était évident que vous alliez rester dans l'aventure, mademoiselle, me répondit Rory

Je souris sincèrement. Cela faisait un moment que je souhaitais quitter, mais depuis hier, tout avait changé. Je ne voulais pas quitter mes nouvelles amies, puis le Prince commençait tout juste à être moins arrogant. Je pouvais bien lui laisser sa chance, non? Les filles m'aidèrent à me préparer, question de ne pas faire regretter le prince de m'avoir choisie. Elles m'enfilèrent une magnifique robe représentant des fleurs printanières, déposèrent une couronnes de ces dites fleurs sur mes cheveux laissés à l'état naturel, puis finirent avec un maquillage léger. J'étais vraiment jolie. Et prête à aller déjeuner.

Je découvris avec joie que Sasha et Kellie faisait encore parties de l'aventure. Je regardai les autres. J'étais heureuse de certains choix, et déçues quant à certains autres. Il restait Andrea, Ivy, Sora, Érato, Héméra, Rose, Calisto, Calypso, Ingrid, Lana, Yasmine et Alaska. Le Prince entra dans la salle.

\- Bon matin mesdemoiselles! Comme vous avez sans doute remarquez, j'ai éliminé plusieurs candidates ce matin. De ce fait, vous n'êtes maintenant plus que quinze. Vous faites presque parties de l'Élite. Je tiens à vous informer qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, la compétition va devenir plus sérieuse. Je vais vivement chercher avec laquelle d'entre vous je souhaite passer le reste de ma vie.

Il s'assit et le repas commença. Je commençai à stresser. Tout ça allait beaucoup trop vite. Il était déjà prêt à se marier alors que moi, je commençai tout juste à comprendre les joies de l'amitié. Il voulait qu'on se batte plus sérieusement, mais je ne voulais. Pour moi, être ici, ce n'étais pas vraiment une compétition. C'était une sorte de détente, même si c'est relatif, payée. Je ne sais pas s'il comptait augmenter son nombre de rendez-vous, ou nous imposer des épreuves pour nous juger. De toute manière, j'avais un petit moment pour figurer tout ça.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi au Boudoir, question d'essayer à mieux se connaître. J'avais trouvé du potentiel chez Sora, ou encore Érato. Mais pour Rose, Ivy et Héméra, c'était peine perdu. Sasha me proposa d'aller passer la soirée dans sa chambre et j'acceptai. Nous eûmes le droit à des traitements de princesse (littéralement) et nous nous engageâmes dans une discussion plutôt sérieuse.

\- Amé?

\- Oui?

\- Est-ce que tu serais prête à te marier avec le Prince s'il te le demandait?

\- Tu veux dire maintenant?

\- Oui.

\- Non. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Je ne le connais pas, je ne vois pas bien comment je pourrais passer ma vie avec un inconnu. Tu serais prête, toi?

\- À vrai dire, oui. Je ne crois pas que je ressente de sentiments à son égard, mais j'aurais une belle vie. Est-ce que tu crois que c'est mal? dit-elle en se retournant vers moi.

\- Mais non, dis-je en lui prenant la main. C'est simplement que je crois que je ne me marierai jamais avant d'avoir trouvé mon âme sœur, tu vois?

Mon âme sœur… C'était peine perdue. J'étais quelqu'un de difficile à aimer entre autres parce que je ne voulais pas être aimée. Ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas être blessée. C'était la seule manière que j'avais trouvée pour me protéger, et c'était dur à laisser tomber.

\- Amé? demanda Sasha en rougissant.

\- Oui?

\- Tu sais… Enfin, je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça…

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Si tu n'es pas prête, ce n'est pas grave, je…

\- Je suis amoureuse de Cheyenne, m'interrompra-t-elle.

Cheyenne comme dans Cheyenne l'ancienne Sélectionnée? Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai! C'était dangereux! Bien que notre société ait beaucoup évoluée ces temps-ci, plusieurs choses restaient interdites. Par exemple, le fait qu'une Sélectionnée ait des relations amoureuses en dehors du Prince.

\- Amé, pourquoi tu ne dis rien? Tu es fâchée? demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Non, je suis inquiète. Sasha, si ça se savait, tu serais dans de beaux draps tu sais! J'espère que vous n'avez rien tenté!

\- En fait, le soir où nous étions en confinement dans nos chambres, nous nous sommes peut-être embrassées…

\- Sasha! Tu réalises les risques que tu prends? Je vais être honnête avec toi, je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux. Mais j'ai aussi vraiment peur. Promets-moi une chose, n'en parle pas.

Alors qu'elle hochait la tête, un bruit venant de la porte se fit entendre. Un bruit de pas. Quelqu'un nous avait entendus.

Nous avions un problème.

* * *

 **Ta-dammmm!**

 **On parie? Combien de temps avant la prochaine sortie? ;)**


End file.
